La Transformación
by Juli06
Summary: Tudo começou com uma carta que pretendia acabar com suas vidas, mas nem sempre a dor serve para nos machucar. Lety usou isso para se reeguer e se tranformar. (Sé que es un poco complicado tomar tiempo para traducir, pero sé que si tienes tiempo para hacerlo, no te arrepentirás. Te agradezco inmensamente por la lectura).
1. Chapter 1

**_La Transformación_**

 _ **Autora:** Juliana Alves_

 _ **Categoria:** Lety e Fernando, Romance, Amizade, Família, Humor_

 _ **Advertências:** Nenhuma_

 _ **Classificação:** PG-13_

 _ **Capítulos:** 13_

 _ **Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No_

 _ **Resumo:** Tudo começou com uma carta que pretendia acabar com suas vidas, mas nem sempre a dor serve para nos machucar. Lety usou isso para se reeguer e se tranformar._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La Fea más Bella não me pertence e sim a Rosy Ocampo._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Um_**

Lety estava concentrada quando Fernando ligou para sua sala e pediu que ela levasse o envelope amarelo para ele. Assim que escutou isso Lety sentiu um calafrio passar por seu corpo e lembrou o que o vidente tinha falado, sobre o envelope que mudaria sua vida, que iria trazer sua ruína, mas ela suspirou e foi até a pasta do chefe que estava em cima da mesa, abriu a maleta e encontrou dois envelopes, ficou em dúvida se pegava os dois e entregava ou abria para ver o que tinha de tão importante. Decidiu então por abrir e acabar com a angústia que a perseguia desde o domingo.

Com a coragem renovada ela pegou o primeiro envelope e abriu, dentro havia alguns cartões e uma carta. Ela achou estranho, pois os cartões eram bastante parecidos com o que Fernando dava a ela. Mas em sua inocência apenas deu de ombros e abriu a carta e a primeira coisa que leu a fez gelar: _"Meu estimado presidente, aqui estão às instruções para que continue com sua rotina de terror... com a Lety..."._

A cada palavra que lia, Lety sentia com se uma faca a atingisse no peito, saber que cada palavra e gesto era feito por pura diversão, ou pior, com repulsa, a deixava em pedaços. Ela continuou a ler a carta e sentiu a dor do engano, do desprezo. Seu rosto já estava banhado em lágrimas e ela não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu-se sem fôlego, sem chão. Sua dor era tão grande que começou a transparecer em seu corpo, começou a sentir falta de ar e sua visão ficou turva e sem controlar a si mesma, caiu desfalecida no chão com a carta amassada em sua mão.

 **...**

Fernando estava preocupado e nervoso, Lety ainda não tinha chegado com o orçamento do novo negócio, ela não podia se atrasar tanto, eles estavam no mesmo andar, sem esperar mais ele pediu licença e saiu em direção a presidência, e qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar sua pasta aberta e alguns cartões pela mesa, mas o que o deixou com o coração na mão foi ver sua Lety caída no chão. Sem pensar se jogou ao lado dela e a pegou no colo, colocou-a delicadamente no sofá e chamou por ela, estava agoniado e não tinha percebido o papel na mão dela, até que ao se aproximar mais viu a carta. A tirou da mão dela e começou a ler, seu sangue ferveu e ele começou a xingar o animal do Omar.

"Lety, _mi amor_." Ele a chamou novamente. "Acorde. Você está me matando de preocupação."

Aos poucos ela foi recobrando a consciência e tentou entender o que aconteceu, mas deu de cara com Fernando e relembrou do que tinha lido na carta. E como se tivesse levado um choque, voou para longe dele.

"Você..." Ela tentou falar, mas começou a chorar novamente.

"Lety, eu posso explicar."

"Explicar? Você... Você..." Ela falava em meios aos soluços. "Você me usou assim como o Miguel, não... pior. Você sabia o que já tinha acontecido e mesmo assim repetiu a história."

"Lety, não é bem assim... Eu te..."

"Não... Não termine de dizer, eu não aguentaria." Ela disse e se levantou. "Você me enganou. Fez-me acreditar que gostava de mim, mas eu devia saber. Quem gostaria de uma feia? Uma mulher como eu?"

"Você não é feia, Lety. É a mulher mais linda que eu conheço."

"BASTA DE MENTIRAS." Ela enfim gritou o deixando surpreso.

Do lado de fora o quartel se assustou com o grito que veio da presidência, todas ficaram preocupadas, pensaram em levantar e tentar descobrir o que estava havendo, mas nesse momento Carolina e Eduardo apareceram sorridentes, até ouviram os gritos também:

"VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM." Gritou Lety. "VOCÊ ME DESTRUIU FERNANDO MENDIOLA."

"Calma, Lety." Ele disse desesperado. "O que Omar escreveu nessa carta foi mentira, eu não sinto repulsa por você, pelo contrário, eu me apaixonei por você."

"Você é um mentiroso... e conseguiu o que queria." Ela disse e enxugou o rosto. "Mas não se preocupe, ainda hoje a _Filmes & Imagens_ vai estar em seu nome, não precisará se preocupar se eu vou roubar sua empresa, ela voltará a ser sua!"

"EU NÃO QUERO A EMPRESA, EU QUERO VOCÊ." Ele gritou em agonia.

"Agora é tarde, Seu Fernando. Você acabou de me matar, a Lety que sobreviveu ao Miguel, acabou de morrer. Por sua causa."

"Lety, por favor me escuta." Ele disse e se aproximou tentando tocá-la.

"NÃO ME TOQUE! Eu não quero que encoste em mim, porque agora quem tem repulsa sou eu."

E falando isso ela saiu em disparada pela porta da presidência passando por Carolina e Eduardo, porém sem ver ninguém em volta. Carolina imediatamente seguiu a amiga, estava preocupada que Lety fizesse uma besteira.

Fernando apareceu na porta a chamando desesperado e correndo atrás dela, mas Eduardo foi mais rápido e o segurou só então pôde ver o quanto ele estava trêmulo, e com um aperto forte o arrastou até a presidência.

 **...**

Carolina conseguiu alcançar Lety já na saída da _Conceptos_ , ela chorava e tremia, estava totalmente abalada, Carol nunca a tinha visto tão transtornada como naquele momento, ela então se aproximou devagar:

"Lety, minha amiga. O que houve? O que você tem?"

Lety não falou nada, não conseguiu falar nada, apenas chorou e Carol fez a única coisa que podia no momento abraçou a amiga e a levou para longe dali.

 **...**

Eduardo entrou na presidência e trancou todas as portas, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com aqueles dois e sabia que não ia gostar nada. Respirou fundo e pediu paciência para ajudar o amigo. Fernando andava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado, ele tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas assim como Lety, mas a agonia que sentia estava começando a deixar Eduardo nervoso.

"Fernando, por favor, me responda de uma vez. O que aconteceu aqui? O que você fez para deixar Lety daquele jeito?"

"Eu a matei, Du." Começou ele trêmulo. "Eu destruir a pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo. Eu magoei e partir o coração da única mulher que amei a minha vida toda."

"É o quê?" Perguntou Eduardo chocado. "Fernando, você está me deixando confuso."

Suspirando Fernando decidiu que precisa desabafar com alguém que ele confiava e que tinha um coração puro, diferente dele e de Omar. Olhando para Eduardo ele pediu para que o amigo sentasse e começou a relatar sua história.

"Tudo começou quando eu descobrir que meu projeto, aquele que me elegeu presidente, nunca ia sair do papel porque o valor que eu ia gastar levaria a empresa para à falência, mas eu não me importei e continuei com o projeto, até que Lety me alertou dos riscos e disse que não poderia continuar, foi ai que eu tive uma ideia..."

 **...**

"Voltamos do final de semana tão bem, tinha sido mágico, pelo menos para mim. Mas hoje eu abri o envelope, o que o vidente tinha me falado. Havia uma carta de Omar, que dizia para Seu Fernando continuar a me enganar e fazer de tudo para não perder a empresa. E essa é minha história, Dona Carolina." Falou Lety e enxugou mais uma vez os olhos. "Eu fui uma idiota, me apaixonei e recebi o que merecia. Nunca deveria ter entrado nisso, eu sei que não fui feita para ser amada e mesmo assim insisto em me enganar."

"Não Lety, você é uma mulher adorável, e se não conseguem ver isso são muito burros." Disse Carol e pegou a mão dela. "Eu sinto muito pelo que está acontecendo, minha amiga. Queria poder dividir essa dor com você. Nunca imaginaria que Fernando fosse fazer algo tão baixo como isso. Mas o que você vai fazer agora?"

"Não sei." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu vou abrir mão da _Filmes & Imagens_. Eu sei que a empresa está embargada, mas está segura e nenhum banco pode tirá-la dele, a única coisa que quero é sumir daqui."

"Eu sei, mas pense bem, Lety. A empresa está no seu nome, você é dona daquilo tudo. E você sabe melhor do que ninguém que a empresa não anda se você não estiver lá. Precisamos de você."

"Mas Dona Carolina, eu não sei o que fazer. Estou morta de vergonha com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não tenho mais coragem de olhar na cara de ninguém. Eu tenho vergonha até de encarar a senhora."

"Lety, todos nós erramos, mas precisamos concertar esses erros."

"Eu sei, mas como vou fazer isso? O que posso fazer? Eu estou perdida."

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã eu e você vamos até a empresa e você entrega esse documento para o Fernando, esse abrindo mão da outra empresa, depois você deixa o balancete real, nada de maquiar novamente, Fernando vai ter que crescer e enfrentar os problemas de frente." Falou Carolina. "Depois disso você está livre."

"Mas e se ele quiser falar comigo? Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais."

"Você vai ter que ser forte e encará-lo, Lety. Ele estará te esperando, por isso vou lhe fazer uma oferta"

"Qual?" Lety perguntou ansiosa.

"Eu tenho um projeto em mente, um concurso de beleza em Acapulco. Será nesse fim de semana. E preciso de alguém que me ajude a organizar todo o evento e você é perfeita para o trabalho."

Lety pensou em recusar, mas refletiu e viu que era a melhor coisa que podia fazer agora, a dor de saber que foi usada, mais uma vez, ainda machucava e ela sabia que as noites de insônia e prantos estavam apenas começando e ela precisava de algo que a fizesse se reerguer. Ela tinha morrido para o amor, mas tinha que sobreviver por ela e pelos pais, e não podia decepcionar Tomás, seu amigo. Ela tinha que tentar ser feliz mesmo sabendo que sempre faltaria algo em sua vida.

"Aceito Dona Carolina, quando podemos ir? Assim eu já convenço meu pai." Ela disse e desde que toda a confusão começou ela sorriu um pouco

"Em dois dias." Disse Carol e sorriu. "Você vai amar lá, Lety. E essa dor que está sentindo vai começar a diminuir, você vai ver."

 **...**

Eduardo escutou tudo o que o amigo disse sem o interromper em nenhum momento. Apenas esperou ele desabafar e contar sua versão.

"E foi isso. O final você presenciou, ela sai daqui em prantos." Disse Fernando e abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sou um miserável, Du, um animal."

"Que bom que tem consciência disso." Falou Eduardo triste. "Eu não consigo acreditar no que você fez com a Lety. Logo com ela."

"Eu sei, eu fui..."

"Cala a boca, Fernando. Agora você vai me escutar." Disse Eduardo. "Você machucou a pessoa mais honesta e generosa que eu conheço. Você lembra o que eu disse a você da outra vez que vim? Eu pedi que você cuidasse dela e não a fizesse sofrer, eu pedi que contasse a verdade para ela, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Mas o que fez? Continuou mentindo. Ela já tinha sido marcada com tanta dor e mesmo assim você a fez se sentir usada novamente, você é um porco."

"Eu sei... eu... Droga, Du, eu não sei o que fazer." Disse Fernando passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu comecei isso sem me preocupar. Quando o Omar disse que ela podia roubar a empresa eu fiquei cego, confiava nela plenamente, eu a considerava minha amiga, minha cúmplice."

"E por que diabos você resolveu enganá-la? Por que fez algo tão baixo e acreditou em Omar?"

"Quando a Lety me disse que tinha um amigo a ajudando... não sei... eu morri de ciúmes, era como se ela tivesse me traindo, mesmo ela dizendo que ele era apenas como irmão." Disse Fernando transtornado. "Quando eu contei para o Omar ele me alertou que esse Tomás podia convencer Lety de ficar com a empresa."

"E você acreditou no imbecil do Omar, de novo? Você sabe melhor que ninguém que ele não vale nada. Você mesmo me disse que deixou de falar sobre sua vida com Lety porque ele não a respeitava. Como você pode acreditar nele?"

"Eu não sei, eu estava cego de ciúmes, e isso foi bem antes de eu tentar alguma coisa com Lety. Eu estava com ciúmes sem saber o motivo. Depois que eu entendi que a amava foi que eu parei de falar sobre isso com ele."

"Só que você fez a maior burrada da sua vida Fernando, ou acha que depois de toda dor que Letícia sentiu aqui hoje ela vai voltar e maquiar o balancete de novo?"

"Eu sei o que vai acontecer e mesmo que ela continuasse com a maquiagem do balancete eu não permitiria, eu preciso enfrentar as burradas que eu fiz." Disse ele derrotado. "E assim que a Marcia voltar eu cancelo o casamento, eu não posso me casar com uma mulher que eu não amo."

"Você ama a Lety? Ama mesmo, sem mentiras?"

"Se amar for pensar o tempo todo nela, sentir o cheiro dela onde eu for, querer sempre tocar na pele macia dela, não conseguir enxergar beleza em nenhuma outra, apenas nela... então sim, meu amigo, estou perdido e desesperadamente apaixonado por ela."

"Eu nunca o vi falar com tanta sinceridade, meu amigo." Disse Eduardo e olhou com dó para Fernando. "E eu posso dizer que você vai passar por tempos difíceis, precisa ter paciência e segurança do amor que tem por Lety, ela não vai querer olhar na sua cara por um bom tempo. Você terá que lutar com unhas e dentes por ela."

"Eu sei, e estou disposto a fazer isso. Eu preciso dela, eu não consigo ver minha vida sem Lety, eu estou viciado nela e sei que vai ser difícil reconquistá-la, mas não desistirei. Não desistirei de Letícia Padilha Solís."

 ** _Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo Dois_**

Na manhã seguinte Lety levantou com a dor ainda queimando em seu coração, sabia que teria que enfrentar Fernando, mesmo sem estar preparada. Mas estava confiante e sabia que Carolina estaria ao seu lado. Respirando fundo e colocando um falso sorriso no rosto, desceu e foi tomar café com sua família, na noite anterior já tinha falado com Tomás e ele concordou em devolver a empresa.

Carolina chegou pouco depois e juntas foram para _Conceptos_ , sabiam que iriam enfrentar um grande problema, principalmente porque Márcia e Omar chegariam da Alemanha e os pais de Fernando estariam lá para a reunião de emergência.

 **...**

Fernando sabia que o que enfrentaria hoje seria difícil, ele abriria mão de tudo, mas faria isso de bom grado se ajudasse em reconquistar Lety e provar que a amava de verdade. Ele tinha praticamente madrugado e assim que chegou foi até a sala de Lety, ao entrar no pequeno espaço se permitiu envolver pelo cheiro dela e sentiu seu coração bater acelerado.

Ele então percebeu que tinha se apaixonado como se escutasse a melhor música, inebriado pela melodia doce e serena de Lety. Enxugando seus olhos ele saiu da sala dela e foi para seu escritório, onde deu de cara com Márcia.

"Meu amor, estava morrendo de saudades." Disse ela e se aproximou dele de braços abertos, porém Fernando se desviou.

"Márcia, que bom que chegou, precisamos conversar." Disse ele sério demais.

"O que houve? Você está me assustando."

"Espero que não me odeie." Ele disse, se sentou e indicou a cadeira na frente dele. Respirando fundo Fernando a encarou. "Márcia, se lembra que eu pedi sua mão quando estávamos próximos da votação do conselho? Pois bem, em parte eu te pedi em casamento por causa desse voto..."

Durante quase 30 minutos ele contou tudo, desde o pedido de casamento, até o embargo da empresa e a sedução de Lety.

"Como você..." Ela começou, mas sua garganta estava travada com o choro preso. "Você me usou, usou a Lety."

"Eu sei, sou um idiota. Um canalha."

"Sim, você é." Disse ela chorando agora. "Como você pode fazer isso, e agora me diz que se apaixonou por ela? Me diga a verdade Fernando, você só está tentando salvar sua empresa, é só nisso que pensa."

 **...**

Carolina e Lety tinham chegado e foram em direção à presidência, o quartel não estava na empresa ainda, o que tornava a situação um pouco mais fácil. Porém antes que entrassem Eduardo apareceu e as impediu, com um sorriso no rosto as abraçou.

"Olá, meninas." Ele disse. "Como você está, Lety?"

"Estou bem."

"Que bom, espero que a dor que esteja sentindo diminua." Disse ele sincero.

"Vai diminuir, Du." Falou Carolina. "Mas precisamos falar com o Fernando agora."

Mas antes que pudessem entrar escutaram a pergunta de Márcia:

 _"_ _Como você pode fazer isso, e agora me diz que se apaixonou por ela? Me diga a verdade Fernando, você só está tentando salvar sua empresa, é só nisso que pensa_."

Lety sentiu seu corpo gelar, sabia que Fernando não a amava, mas escutar isso dele seria doloroso demais. Mas antes que saísse dali Carolina a segurou e os três escutaram a resposta de Fernando. E assim que ele concluiu sua frase Lety saiu chorando em direção ao banheiro.

 **...**

"Vamos Fernando, diga a verdade." Pediu Márcia.

"A verdade? Ok, você terá a verdade." Ele disse e a encarou. "Eu amo a Lety. Eu me apaixonei por ela. É essa a verdade, eu tentei me enganar, ou melhor, enganar a Lety, mas me enrosquei em tudo e me apaixonei. A mulher que você mais temia era ela, era por causa dela que eu não tocava mais em você, era por ela que eu suspirava quando ninguém estava olhando. E uma vez você perguntou se eu estava com ciúmes dela, e eu neguei. Aquilo era mentira, eu estava morrendo de ciúmes dela sim. Porque eu a amo."

Em choque ainda com a informação Márcia saiu do escritório dele e foi correndo para o seu, ela sabia que já o tinha perdido para outra mulher, mas nunca imaginou que ele a trocaria por Lety, que nem chegava aos pés dela. Com raiva ela arremessou o porta-retrato com a foto deles na parede, estilhaçando o vidro.

Eduardo entrou no escritório de Fernando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Gostei de ver, Fernando. Você acabou de dá início ao seu novo começo. Mesmo magoando a Márcia também." Disse ele ficando sério. "A Lety chegou com a Carolina, elas querem falar com você."

"A Lety está ai?" Perguntou ele e abriu um sorriso enorme. "Eu preciso falar com ela."

Ele já ia sair correndo quando Eduardo o segurou pelo braço.

"Deixe-a, irmão." Eduardo disse sério. "Ela precisa de um tempo antes de falar com você."

"Mas, Du. Se eu deixar ela ir, nunca mais ela volta." Falou Fernando desesperado."

"Ela volta sim, é que ela escutou o que você disse a Márcia, sobre amá-la e ela está tentando lidar com isso."

"Ela escutou? Então ela acredita em mim." Falou ele gargalhando. "Agora ela acredita em mim, Du."

Fernando estava tão feliz que abraçou o amigo e o rodopiou. Eduardo riu dele e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu se soltar do aperto de urso.

"Devagar, garanhão. Você tem que se por no lugar dela. Ela acabou de descobrir que o homem que ama a enganou para ficar com a empresa, e agora quando ela acha que o mundo esta de cabeça para baixo, escuta ele dizendo que a ama. O que você acha que está passando na cabeça dela?"

"Que eu a amo. Se eu acabei de confessar para minha noiva que amo outra, qual a razão de mentir? Por qual motivo eu faria isso?"

 **...**

"Lety, você escutou o mesmo que eu." Falou Carolina. "Por que esse desespero?"

"Você não vê o que ele está fazendo?" Perguntou Lety chorando. "Ele vai querer que todos pensem que ele me ama, assim ele pode me assumir e continuar com a empresa."

"Meu Deus, Lety. O Fernando pode ter te magoado, mas ele não é esse monstro, ele sabe que vamos te proteger." Disse Carolina aflita. "Falei ontem com o Eduardo, já que ele ficou aqui com o Fernando. E sei que ele também estava sofrendo, ele te ama de verdade. E não acho que ele seria capaz de fazer isso de novo. Eu não vou deixar, e nem o Du."

Lety não disse nada, ela ainda estava com raiva e insegura, ela não confiava mais no amor que ele dizia sentir, ela só queria entregar toda a papelada e sumir por um tempo. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou.

"Dona Carolina, vamos acabar logo com isso. Eu não vou conseguir perdoá-lo agora, nem sei se algum dia conseguirei. Mas no momento eu só quero entregar todos os documentos e sair daqui."

"Ok, Lety, vou respeitar sua decisão." Disse Carolina e a abraçou.

Juntas elas foram até a presidência.

 **...**

Fernando andava de um lado para o outro do escritório, ele estava apavorado, ele queria ver Lety, falar com ela, dizer que o que estava na carta não era verdade, mas sabia que Eduardo estava certo, ele teria que dar tempo ao tempo, esperar a ferida se curar. No entanto com a demora delas ele estava desistindo e indo atrás das duas, porém antes que fizesse isso elas apareceram.

"Olá, Fernando" Falou Carolina.

"Oi, Carol." Disse ele olhando para Lety. "Oi, Lety."

"Olá, Seu Fernando. Não vou demorar muito." Disse fria. "Eu só vim trazer esses documentos." Pegou então os papeis que estavam em uma pasta. "Aqui está o documento da _Filmes & Imagens_, ela é toda sua. E aqui está o balancete real, precisamos encarar a realidade e enfrentar de uma vez por todas os nossos erros."

"Meu erro, Lety. Eu que estraguei tudo, como sempre."

Lety ficou um pouco balançada como o que ele tinha dito, mas resolveu ignorar para sair logo dali.

"A junta vai se reunir de que horas?" Perguntou Lety, já que quem arrumou toda a reunião de emergência tinha sido Fernando.

Fernando olhou para o relógio e suspirou.

"Começa em trinta minutos. A Márcia já chegou e disse que o Omar está a caminho. Meus pais já ligaram e disseram que chegam logo. Ariel e Luigi confirmaram ontem que estariam aqui na hora marcada." Disse Fernando.

Eduardo e Carolina olharam toda a situação e se seguraram para não cair na gargalhada, pois o que tinha acabado de acontecer fazia jus às papeladas que estavam em cima da mesa, Lety deu uma ordem e Fernando cumpriu com seu dever de empregado direitinho, seria hilário se não fosse tão trágico.

Fernando olhava Lety com esperança dela querer conversar, querer entender que o que estava na carta era mentira, mesmo sabendo que precisava dar um tempo a ela. Mas antes que ele tomasse uma decisão, Lety falou:

"Eu e Dona Carolina estaremos na recepção, assim que todos estiverem na sala de juntas eu vou para lá." Disse e se retirou sem dar a Fernando a chance de falar qualquer coisa.

Eduardo viu as duas saírem e deixar um estupefato Fernando para trás.

"Ela nem me deixou falar." Disse ele e sentou.

"E escutar você dizer que a carta é uma mentira? E que você não tinha a intenção disso?" Perguntou Eduardo. "Ela não te escutará. Deixe ela em paz, quando ela estiver pronta virá até você e exigirá uma explicação."

"Você acha, Du?"

Eduardo apenas sorriu. E quando ele ia sair Omar entrou na presidência, tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, como de costume.

"Meu estimado presidente, como vai você? Eu estava com saudades." Falou Omar e nem percebeu o olhar de fúria que apareceu em Fernando.

"Olá, _animal_." Falou Fernando entredentes e se levantou. Eduardo, percebendo que o ambiente ficaria pesado e que provavelmente Fernando faria uma besteira, se colocou entre os dois.

"Uau, o porquê do _animal_?" Perguntou Omar e pouco desconfiado. "Eu não fiz nada."

"Ah não? Acontece, Omar, é que por sua causa minha vida está arruinada. A Lety encontrou sua maldita carta." Disse Fernando com raiva.

Omar arregalou os olhos e se sentiu um pouco tonto, se Lety encontrou a carta as chances da empresa continuar com Fernando eram nulas.

 _"_ _Dios mío,_ Fernando. Você percebeu que acabou de perder a empresa?"

"Eu não ligo para empresa, Animal." Disse ele e deu um passo em direção a Omar. "Por nossa causa Lety está sofrendo."

"Meu estimado presidente, não é como se ela não soubesse que você não gostava dela." Disse Omar debochado e talvez esse tenha sido seu maior erro.

A próxima coisa que viu foi o punho de Fernando em seu rosto, desprevenido ele caiu surpreso. Eduardo tentava segurar Fernando, mas ele era maior e mais forte e com a fúria que ele sentia ficava ainda mais difícil de contê-lo.

"Você não vai falar mal da Lety, escutou Omar? Por sua causa e sua estúpida carta, estamos nessa situação. E eu não falo da empresa e sim do meu relacionamento com ela." Disse ele enfurecido. "Você nunca saberá o que eu estou passando, eu a amo, Omar."

"Você só pode está brincando comigo." Disse Omar se levantando com a mão no rosto que começava a se avermelhar pelo golpe que sofreu. "Ninguém conseguiria amar alguém como ela."

"Você é um idiota, Omar." Disse Fernando com nojo do amigo. "É por isso que é tão vazio, nunca entenderá sobre o amor. Nem nunca descobrirá o que é amar e ser amado por uma mulher espetacular como a Lety."

Omar o olhou como se ele tivesse ficado louco, balançou a cabeça e encarou Eduardo.

"Foi você, não foi?" Perguntou ele. "Foi você que fez Fernando acreditar que ama aquela monstrinha."

Mais tarde Omar se arrependeria daquela fala, pois se o primeiro golpe foi doloroso esse não tinha comparação, Fernando o socou e antes que Eduardo o contivesse ele pegou Omar pela gola da camisa e o arremessou pela porta da presidência.

Ariel, Teresinha e Humberto que saiam do elevador ficaram totalmente surpresos ao ver a cena. Lety e Carolina estavam chocadas e em meio a confusão tentavam conter o quartel. Mas o que fez todos congelarem foi as palavras gritadas de Fernando:

"NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DELA!" Disse ele irado. "NÃO SE ATREVA A XINGÁ-LA!"

"Você está louco, Fernando." Disse Omar e se levantou, agora com tanta raiva quanto Fernando. "Não precisa defender sua monstrinha, ela sabe fazer isso sozinha."

"Louco? Você ainda não me viu louco." Ele disse e deu um passo em direção a Omar.

Lety ao ouvir aquilo, assim como todos os outros, soube imediatamente que Fernando brigava por causa dela e sabia que se isso continuasse as consequências seriam ainda piores. E num ato de coragem ela pediu para Carolina levar a todos para a sala de juntas e foi em direção a Fernando.

"Seu Fernando. Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira." Disse ela chegando perto dele. Eduardo tentava segurá-lo e Ramon segurava Omar.

"Ele estava te xingando, Lety." Disse ele com a voz cheia de ódio. "Eu não vou deixar para lá."

"Sim, você vai. Eu não ligo." Tentou argumentar.

"Mas eu sim." Disse Fernando

"Você quer brigar? É isso Fernando?" Perguntou Omar provocando. "Vem, vamos resolver isso como homens."

"Seu Omar, não o provoque. Por favor." Disse Lety desesperada.

"Cala a boca, Letícia. A culpa é sua." Disse Omar ríspido e com raiva.

"Não fale assim com ela." Fernando disse e num movimento rápido se soltou de Eduardo e partiu para cima de Omar.

Lety sabia que o que faria agora levantaria suspeitas, mas mesmo magoada com Fernando ela não queria que ele se machucasse, então antes que ele chegasse a Omar ela se colocou na frente dele e estendeu os braços em sua direção.

"Fernando, por favor. Pare." A voz dela era calma e baixa, mas todos puderam entender o que ela falava e assistiram chocados quando Fernando parou seus movimentos e a encarou, seu olhar suavizou e seu corpo relaxou visivelmente.

Aproveitando o momento de distração, Lety o pegou pelo braço e o levou para a presidência fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Três**_

Assim que as portas se fecharam Lety olhou furiosa para ele, e por mais que quisesse ficar com raiva dele o olhar de adoração que ele tinha na face e que era direcionado para ela a fez sorrir. Principalmente quando ele balbuciou: _"Ela em chamou de Fernando"._

"Não se engane, Seu Fernando, não é porque eu estou sorrindo que eu não esteja com raiva." Disse ela. "Você tem noção da gravidade do que fez lá fora?"

"Desculpe, Lety, eu não queria te deixar envergonhada, mas é que o animal do Omar estava lhe insultando." Disse Fernando e começou a andar de um lado a outro. "Ele não entende o que eu sinto, o quanto eu te amo, ele acha que eu estou mentindo ou fazendo isso só para te enrolar, mas eu juro que não."

"Por favor, Seu Fernando, não vamos começar com isso, Ok?"

"Ok, Lety. Eu prometi te deixar em paz para pensar sobre tudo isso, tudo o que eu já te falei." Disse ele e a encarou, seu coração estava agitado, mas ele se segurou para não tocá-la e afastá-la ainda mais.

"Vamos! Estão nos esperando na sala de juntas, precisamos ser fortes agora." Disse ela e suspirou. "Eu sei que prometi não abandoná-lo, esperar que a dívida fosse paga, mas... depois de tudo isso, e da carta..."

Lety começou a balbuciar e sabia que se continuasse a falar iria voltar a chorar. Respirando fundo ela se atreveu a olhá-lo e viu tristeza nos olhos dele, assim como sabia que estava no seu. Sem dizer mais nada eles se dirigiram para a sala de juntas.

Assim que entraram a atenção de todos se voltou para eles, Lety não tinha coragem de olhar na cara de ninguém, mas discretamente sentou ao lado de Carolina e Eduardo que estavam no outro lado da mesa. Fernando não disse nada, sabia que ela estava ali para assumir sua parcela de culpa, que tinha sido por sua causa que ela foi contra seus princípios.

"Ok, eu preciso perguntar o que houve ali fora?" Perguntou Humberto.

"Desculpa, _Papá_ , mas o que aconteceu lá fora só é entre eu e Omar." Disse Fernando e fechou a cara.

"Entre você, Omar e Letícia." Disse Márcia com sarcasmo e encarou Lety que ficou vermelha de vergonha.

"Márcia, esse assunto está encerrado." Falou Fernando com os olhos queimando em fúria.

Humberto percebendo que o ambiente ficou totalmente tenso resolveu começar a reunião.

* * *

 ** _1 hora e 30 minutos depois..._**

Humberto mantinha a face chocada, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Ariel estava em estado de fúria, andava de um lado a outro xingando e ameaçando Fernando. Luigi estava a um passo de ter um chilique. E Márcia olhava para o nada, totalmente decepcionada.

Fernando tinha a cabeça baixa e o olhar perdido de quem fracassou. Lety tinha lágrimas manchando seu rosto, totalmente envergonhada pelo que fez. Ela sabia que seria demitida e tinha consciência que iria embora por justa causa, mas o que mais a deixava desolada era saber que por um erro seu e de Fernando todos pagariam.

Depois do que pareceu ser horas Humberto falou:

"Acredito que vocês tenham um plano?"

"Sim." Falou Fernando desanimado. "Se continuarmos com os projetos que a _Conceptos_ conseguiu depois do prêmio de _Cannes,_ conseguiremos quitar as dívidas com os bancos em cinco meses."

"E as ações da _Filmes & Imagens _estão em alta na bolsa. Conseguimos bons investimentos, e isso ajudará a _Conceptos_ a se manter até o fechamento da dívida." Falou Lety e se levantou. "Agora se me derem licença, aqui está minha carta de demissão e os documentos necessário para Seu Fernando ficar com a _Filmes & Imagens_."

E antes que qualquer um pudesse falar ou refutar sua decisão, Lety saiu como um furacão da sala. Carolina saiu em seguida, pois sabia que ela precisaria de uma amiga.

Fernando saiu do transe logo depois e se levantou saindo da sala e chamando por ela deixando todos na sala chocados com a atitude dele. Eduardo se levantou também, precisava impedir que Fernando fizesse uma besteira, mas antes de sair encarou Márcia e fez um pedido silencioso de que ela não falasse nada.

"O que está acontecendo com essa empresa?" Falou Ariel com fúria. "Se você tivesse me dado a presidência nada disso estaria acontecendo."

"Oh, por favor, Ariel." Falou Márcia. "Eu sou sua irmã, mas se a empresa fosse sua não existiria mais, você daria um jeito de vendê-la."

"A Márcia tem razão, Ariel." Disse Humberto triste. "Você nunca ficaria com uma empresa que não retribuísse sua ambição de forma necessária."

Ariel pensou em retrucar, mas sabia que isso era verdade, quando ele percebesse que a empresa não desse tanto lucro investiria em outra coisa.

"Bem, já que Fernando e Letícia saíram sem se preocupar com o fim da reunião, eu mesmo encerrarei." Disse Humberto. "Márcia, informe a Fernando que de hoje a duas semanas estarem aqui novamente para saber como iremos resolver esse problema."

"Eu estou aqui, _Papá_ , então daqui a duas semanas resolveremos melhor isso." Disse Fernando cansado, lágrimas marcavam seu rosto e ninguém pensou em questioná-lo.

Porém antes que todos pudessem sair da sala Teresinha falou, a primeira frase em toda a reunião.

"Qual o problema entre você e a Lety, filho?" Perguntou preocupada e desconfiada da resposta que teria.

"O problema é que... eu a amo." Disse Fernando e saiu deixando a todos chocados, seu rosto em dor e seu peito queimando pela rejeição de Lety.

 **...**

Lety saiu da _Conceptos_ em prantos deixando todas as meninas do quartel em alvoroço e querendo ajudá-la. Carolina passou em seguida dizendo que cuidaria de Lety, deixando-as mais tranquilas.

"LETY." Gritou ela. "Me espere."

Lety parou e sentou num banco que tinha ali perto, ela subiu suas pernas e as abraçou, de longe parecia uma menininha. Carolina sentiu seu peito se apertar, tinha se apegado a Lety, a considerava uma grande amiga e vê-la sofrer a deixava triste.

Lety agora chorava copiosamente, tudo que segurou na manhã saiu de uma vez, ela queria tirar essa dor do peito, porém por mais que tentasse não conseguia, ela queria acreditar que Fernando a amava e que falava a verdade, mas toda vez que pensava nisso lembrava das palavras na carta.

"Lety, minha amiga, eu sinto tanto." Falou Carolina e a abraçou. E ficaram assim durante um tempo, até que perceberam a aproximação de Eduardo.

"Lety, você está bem?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Não." Disse ela com a voz embargada. "Mas vou ficar."

"Que bom. Olhe, eu sei que não será fácil, mas tudo isso irá se resolver." Disse ele e limpou uma lágrima que estava em seu rosto. "Fiquei sabendo que a Carol lhe convidou para um novo projeto em Acapulco, não foi?"

"Sim, viajarei amanhã." Disse Lety agora mais calma.

"Você vai ver, Lety. O mar te ajudará a superar tudo isso."

"Espero que sim." Sussurra ela e suspira.

"Lety, você pegou sua coisas antes de descer?" Pergunta Eduardo e olha para o portão da _Conceptos_.

"Por quê?" Pergunta Carolina.

"Porque seria uma boa vocês irem embora agora." Disse ele e apontou para Teresinha e Humberto que vinha em direção a eles.

"O que houve, Edu?" Pergunta Carolina preocupada.

Eduardo a encarou e suspirou abrindo um sorriso.

"Teresinha perguntou a Fernando o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Lety."

Nesse momento Lety ficou branca, não queria nem imaginar a desculpa que ele tinha inventado. Sabia que eles desconfiariam de alguma coisa, pois havia um motivo para Fernando deixar a empresa no nome dela, mas não estava preparada para uma confrontação, ainda.

"O que ele disse?" Perguntou Lety temerosa.

"Que te ama." Disse Eduardo e sorriu divertido. "Quando você tiver pensando em tudo isso e entender melhor o que ocorreu entre vocês. Você verá que é verdade, Lety. Agora vão embora, eu os distraio."

E antes que Teresinha e Humberto se aproximassem demais, Lety e Carolina foram embora.

 **...**

Fernando estava na sua sala, tinha trancado tudo e pedido que não fosse incomodado, e pela primeira vez Alice não disse nada inconveniente, apenas afirmou e voltou para sua mesa. Ele tinha ficado intrigado com a quietude dela, mas talvez Marcia tenha dito alguma coisa.

Suspirando Fernando pediu a Deus que Lety entendesse que ele a amava, sabia que seria difícil convencê-la, principalmente despois da maldita carta. Mas tinha confiança que ela entenderia, ele orava por isso. Ele então ligou o computador e passou a admirar a foto dela, e só se deu conta que estava chorando quando uma lágrima molhou seu braço. Ele a amava tanto que isso o assustava, era um sentimento novo, nunca tinha sentido isso antes, nem com Marcia. Lety o fazia se sentir completo, o fazia querer ser uma pessoa melhor e o respeito que sentia por ela aumentou ainda mais nessas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Talvez Eduardo tivesse razão, ele precisava dar um pouco de espaço para ela, a deixar pensar e entender o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Sabendo que não conseguiria mais trabalhar ele pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, ele iria para casa e esperaria que no dia seguinte conseguisse falar com Lety e talvez a fizesse desistir de se demitir. Além do mais ela era agora dona da empresa e não tinha ninguém melhor que ela para administrar aquele local.

 **...**

Chegando em casa Lety ligou para Tomás e o chamou para conversarem com seu Erasmo, sabia que teria que contar qual era a verdadeira função da _Filmes & Imagens. _Assim que os três se sentaram Lety respirou fundo e encarou o pai:

 _"_ _Papá_ , eu preciso que lhe contar sobre a _Filmes & Imagens_." Começou ela temerosa pela reação do pai.

"O que você fez Letícia Padilha Solís?" Perguntou ele furioso.

Lety engoliu em seco e pediu a Deus que seu pai não tivesse um infarto, mas reunindo coragem ela começou a explicar o que realmente estava por trás da empresa.

Quase trinta minutos depois Erasmo a olhava indignado, não podia acreditar que sua filha, uma pessoa tão íntegra pudesse ter se enganado e feito uma coisa tão desonrosa como essa.

"Letícia, você sabe a gravidade da sua atitude?" Perguntou ele.

"Sei sim, _Papá_ , por isso pedi demissão." Disse ela triste. "E eu sei que o senhor não vai concordar, mas dona Carolina me ofereceu um emprego durante as próximas semanas."

"E você já aceitou pelo que eu vejo." Disse ele ainda mais furioso. "Como você pode tomar uma decisão como essa sem consultar a mim ou sua mãe?"

"Erasmo." Disse Julieta finalmente se metendo na conversa. Ela tinha percebido que a filha estava muito triste para ter sido só uma demissão e sabia que Lety tinha omitido boa parte da história. "Meu velho, acho que a Lety sabe o que faz, deixe-a ir. Vai ser bom para ela."

"Julieta, você ouviu toda a conversa? O que ela fez junto com Seu Fernando foi imperdoável." Disse ele a esposa, indignado. "E ainda colocou o Tomás no meio."

Ao ouvir o nome de Fernando, Lety se encolheu e sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas se fizesse isso teria que dizer o verdadeiro motivo dessa confusão e não queria isso. Julieta viu como desconfortável ficou a filha e resolveu falar em favor dela, sabia que essa viagem faria bem para sua menina.

"Erasmo, eu sei que a Lety errou, mas ela começou a consertar seus erros e agora nós devemos apoiá-la." Disse ela e sorriu para ele, tentando acalmá-lo. "Ela precisa se afastar de tudo isso e pensar no que fez."

"Eu não sei, ela tem que resolver tudo isso." Comentou inconformado.

 _"_ _Papá_ , eu já resolvi tudo." Falou Lety e suspirou. "Todos os planos que tínhamos para quitar a dívida estão nas mãos de Seu Humberto. A _Filmes & Imagens_ já está no nome de seu Fernando e eu não tenho qualquer ligação com a empresa."

"Mas e se precisarem de você, Lety?" Perguntou Tomás falando pela primeira vez. "O diretor financeiro foi demitido e só havia você lá que entendesse de números."

"O Seu Ariel deixou bem claro que faria os balancetes." Lety falou e suspirou cansada. " _Papá_ , por favor. Eu preciso desse tempo, eu voltarei em duas semanas. Estarei com Dona Carolina, ela é uma boa amiga."

Erasmo não falou nada, estava pensando os prós e contras daquela viagem, mas percebeu que Letícia era uma mulher adulta e que ele não podia mais protegê-la, sua garotinha tinha crescido.

"Ok, Lety. Você pode ir, mas tome cuidado, minha filha. Não quero que se machuque."

"Eu não irei, _Papá_."

"Que bom que pensou melhor, meu velho." Julieta falou sorrindo. "Agora vamos ajudá-la com as malas."

"Isso mesmo." Lety falou já se levantando do sofá, estava bem mais animada. "Eu nem acredito que vou conhecer o mar."

"Lety, você vai trazer uma concha do mar para mim, não é?" Perguntou Tomás divertido. Lety soltou uma de suas risadinhas e afirmou.

Depois de tanta turbulência nesses últimos dias, ela se permitiu sorri com sua família, sabia que precisava ser forte. E, mesmo sem saberem o que estava acontecendo, Lety tirou força deles.

Entraram no quarto dela e juntos, em meio a risadas e brincadeiras arrumaram a mala dela. Pois a partir dali a nova vida de Letícia Padilha Solís começaria.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

Fernando andava de um lado a outro do seu quarto, estava angustiado. Queria pegar o carro e ir até a casa dela e dizer que a amava, que o que sentia não era mentira e que estava arrependido de tê-la enganado. Mas sabia que não era isso que ela queria ouvir, era preciso que ela pensasse sobre tudo o que viveram e perceber que tudo foi verdade. Mas mesmo que ele fosse otimista, o sentimento de perda não o abandonava. Ele desistiu de tentar se acalmar apenas com pensamentos bons e calmos como Eduardo falou, indo para a cozinha ele pegou uma garrafa de vinho. Porém, antes de voltar para o quarto ele parou por um momento e olhou o cômodo, eles tiveram bons momentos ali. Aquela noite tinha sido complicada, eles foram quase flagrados no supermercado, o _fondue_ tinha queimado, e a louca daquela modelo tinha os seguido. Mas de todos os acontecimentos o que ele lamentou foi não terem feito amor.

Suspirando, Fernando balançou a cabeça e suprimiu o nó que se formou em sua garganta, estava a um passo de chorar, de novo, e ele sabia que precisava ser forte para enfrentar a tempestade que ainda viria. Ele estava se dirigindo a seu quarto quando a campainha tocou, seu coração se acelerou ao pensar na possibilidade de ser Lety, correndo ele ainda esbarrou na mesinha que ficava na sala e quase caiu. Mas se recuperou e alcançou a porta, não antes de escorregar no tapete e voar de cara na mesma. Sem se dar ao trabalho de ver quem era ele abriu a porta esbaforido e com um enorme sorriso no rosto, porém sua alegria se esvaiu quando viu a pessoa a frente:

"Nossa, Fernando, eu sei que não era eu quem esperava, mas podia pelo menos fingir que está feliz em me vê." Disse Eduardo sorridente e adentrou a casa com diversas sacolas e bolsas em mãos. "Eu trouxe comida, sei que você é uma negação na cozinha."

Finalmente Fernando caiu em si e fechou a porta, pegou algumas sacolas de Eduardo e sorriu, porém sem chegar em seus olhos.

"Desculpe, Du, é que eu pensei que fosse... você sabe, a Lety."

"Eu sei." Disse Eduardo e suspirou. "Mas você sabe que será um pouco difícil, só deixe ela pensar em tudo isso."

Afirmando Fernando sorriu um pouco e olhou as sacolas:

"O que você trouxe?"

"Alguns tacos." Eduardo falou sorrindo e jogou a mochila no chão. "Trouxe também alguns filmes."

"Você quer me distrai, não é?" Desconfiou Fernando.

"Sim, quem sabe você para de sofrer um pouco e entende que Lety vai pensar sobre tudo que aconteceu com vocês. Ela voltará para você, irmão."

"Você acha?"

"Claro, me diga uma coisa." Eduardo falou pensativo. "Se as situações fossem ao contrário? Se você tivesse sido enganado... a perdoaria?"

Fernando pensou um pouco, se ele fosse enganado de forma tão baixa não sabia se a perdoaria, mas ele parou e pensou em todo o amor que vivenciaram, ele não tinha dúvida, ficaria magoado, mas ele a amava e isso já era o suficiente.

"Du, eu estou apaixonado por Letícia, eu a perdoaria, não importa o que acontecesse." Disse ele. "Mas Letícia nunca seria capaz de uma coisa tão baixa, talvez eu não mereça uma segunda chance."

"Você não pode se ater a isso, Fernando. Você demorou, mas finalmente aprendeu o que é amar e eu sei que não conseguirá amar outro alguém."

"Não mesmo, Lety é meu porto seguro, com ela posso ser eu mesmo e não serei recriminado. Ela me ensinou a ser uma pessoa melhor."

"Eu vejo isso. Agora continue com o trabalho que ela começou, mostre que vai continuar evoluindo como ser humano. Ela acreditará ainda mais que mudou, por ela."

Finalmente Fernando deu um sorriso sincero, sabia que Eduardo estava certo, por enquanto ele ia deixar as coisas se encacharem. Indo para a cozinha ele pegou os utensílios para o jantar e voltou para sala. Ligando a TV começaram a assistir ao primeiro filme.

 **...**

Era pouco mais das 10hs da manhã quando Carolina chegou na casa de Lety. As malas já estavam na sala e Tomás já estava por lá para se despedir dela e claro comer metade do café da manhã.

"Lety, está preparada?" Perguntou Carolina sorridente.

"Sim." Falou Lety sorrindo verdadeiramente, em dias. "Estou ansiosa pelo trabalho."

"Que bom. Podemos ir?"

"Claro." Lety suspirou e virou para seus pais. Despediram-se com abraços e diversas recomendações. Se voltando para Tomás, Lety o abraçou e pediu que cuidasse dos seus pais em sua ausência.

"Claro que cuidarei deles, Lety." Falou Tomás e deu sua risadinha característica. "Eu estarei aqui todos os dias."

"Não duvido nada, você vem sem eu pedir mesmo." Falou ela e gargalhou também.

Com todos os abraços e recomendações feitas, Lety e Carolina foram para o carro. Assim que entraram Carolina se virou para Lety:

"Você está bem?" Ela não precisou especificar sobre o que falava, Lety entendeu bem e apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Ela ficaria melhor depois dessas duas semanas.

Sorrindo Carolina balançou a cabeça em concordância, ela estava feliz em ajudar Lety e esperava que a maresia do mar de Acapulco ajudasse a amiga a pensar em tudo e organizar a sua vida.

 **...**

Fernando chegou na _Conceptos_ com olheiras, mesmo a noite tendo sido divertida com Eduardo, ele não conseguiu dormir bem, estava preocupado com Lety, sobre o que ela ia fazer. Porém, por mais que não se importasse tanto com a empresa, ele precisava saber como conseguiria administra-la sem a ajuda da sua amada assistente. Passando, praticamente, correndo do quartel Fernando adentrou a sala da presidência e deu de cara com seu pai.

 _"_ _Papá_? O que faz aqui?" Perguntou surpreso. "Pensei que voltaria para a Inglaterra."

"Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Claro que não." Disse Humberto aborrecido. "Eu revisei o balancete e vi os papeis que a Letícia deixou, aquele abrindo mão da _Filmes & Imagens."_

"Tem algum problema com eles?"

"Sim, Lety não pode abrir mão da empresa." Falou ele e se levantou indo até o filho. Indicando as cadeiras na frente da mesa, eles sentaram-se um de frente para o outro.

"Como assim? Ela assinou os papeis abrindo mão de tudo."

"Sim, mas a Lety não é advogada. Os papeis não tem nenhum valor legal, ela precisa voltar para _Conceptos_ e assinar tudo novamente. E sem contar que a _Filmes & Imagens_ não pode tomar a empresa."

"E por que não?"

"Porque se não pagarmos toda a dívida da _Conceptos_ , teremos que vender nossos bens."

"Entendo." Disse Fernando e passou a mão nervosamente no rosto. "Se Lety abrir mão da _Filmes & Imagens_, ela passar a ser um bem dos Mendiolas. E acredito que isso não vai ser suficiente para pagar as dívidas."

"Exato. Os bancos podem tomar as duas empresas, e não teremos mais o que fazer."

"Eu estraguei tudo." Falou ele desolado. "O senhor devia ter dado a empresa para o Ariel, ele saberia o que fazer."

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza, filho." Falou Humberto e encarou Fernando. "Eu sei que você se enrolou na sua proposta, mas você fez um bom trabalho até agora."

"Eu e a Lety. Nós formamos uma boa equipe, sem ela para me manter são eu não sei o que fazer." Falou ele triste.

"Filho, a Lety não é só sua assistente, não é? O que você falou ontem, na sala de reunião. Era verdade?"

"Que eu a amo? Sim. Foi a única verdade que me permiti dizer em meses."

"Você vai me dizer o que realmente aconteceu entre vocês dois?"

Afirmando Fernando respirou fundo e se levantou, fechou a porta da sala e pegando o telefone pediu para Alice não deixar ninguém incomodá-los.

"Bem, a confusão começou quando a Lety me disse que a proposta que eu fiz para ganhar a presidência não daria certo, os números não iriam bater. Então ela sugeriu que eu refizesse o plano. Mas eu não queria dar o braço a torcer e optei por levar do jeito que estava..." Começou Fernando.

E por quase uma hora ele relatou tudo para o pai. Ao final ele tinha o rosto banhado por lágrimas e Humberto uma expressão incrédula. Durante um tempo apenas o silêncio reinou no ambiente.

 **...**

Lety e Carolina chegaram em Acapulco e foram recepcionadas por um grupo de animadores, ambas começaram a rir ao ver a energia tão boa e leve da praia. Com tudo pronto se dirigiram para o hotel, precisavam descansar porque no dia seguinte começaria o trabalho duro.

Assim que chegou ao quarto, Lety ligou para casa e avisou que tinha chegado bem e que estava de frente para o mar contemplando a tarde ensolarada. Desligando o telefone ela suspirou e reprimiu a vontade de chorar, não queria lembrar de Fernando naquele momento.

Saindo do hotel ela foi até a praia, precisava sentir a areia nos pés e saber que ali era um novo começo, uma nova chance para refletir sobre os seus sentimentos. Sentando na areia ela se permitiu chorar, e esperou que o mar levasse toda sua dor embora, mesmo que isso demorasse.

Ela estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação do homem.

"Chorando por amor?" Perguntou a voz.

Lety só não caiu porque já estava sentada, mas assustada olhou para o lado e deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes. O homem a encarava com curiosidade e esperava sua resposta.

"Me desculpe senhor, mas o que disse?"

"Eu que peço desculpas por lhe assustar." Disse ele com um belo sorriso no rosto. "Sem querer ser indelicado, mas eu perguntei se você chorava por amor."

"E como sabe?"

"Eu já chorei também."

Lety não sabia o que falar, ele parecia um homem confiável, sentia que podia dizer a ele tudo o que estava sentindo, mas mudou de ideia, nem o conhecia.

"Oi, eu sou Letícia Padilha Solís." Disse ela e estendeu a mão até ele.

"Aldo Domenzaín." Retribuiu o aperto de mão e sorriu para ela. "Então Letícia, você anda sofrendo de amor?"

"Sim, mas eu quero esquecer isso por enquanto."

"Te entendo, foi difícil para mim também, mas a dor vai embora com o tempo."

"O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou antes que percebesse. "Desculpe, se não quiser dizer..."

"Sem problemas. Eu me apaixonei e a perdi."

"Ela foi embora?"

"Não." Suspirou ele. "Ela morreu."

"Sinto muito, não queria que ficasse triste."

"Não se preocupe, isso foi há muito tempo." Sorrindo ele a encarou. "E o que aconteceu com você?"

"É uma longa história." Disse ela sem graça. Para falar a verdade ela não estava muito à vontade em falar com ele sobre Fernando.

"Ok, eu posso esperar."

Durante um tempo ficaram ali, apenas encarando o mar. Lety já não chorava e a presença de Aldo a deixava calma.

"Há alguns meses atrás eu consegui um emprego." Começou ela baixinho, não sabia o porquê tinha começado a falar, mas precisava contar para alguém de fora de toda a confusão, como se sentia. "Uma grande empresa, _Conceptos_. Uma empresa de publicidade e que vive rodeada de modelos, e como pode perceber sou feia."

"Feia? E quem lhe disse isso?" Perguntou ele um tanto quanto chocado. "Você não é feia Letícia. Eles que são cegos."

Dando uma de suas tão características risadinha, ela o encarou. Ela não tinha reparado nele, mas Lety não podia negar que ele era bonito. Não como Fernando, claro.

"Você pode não me achar feia, o que é pouco provável, mas naquela empresa eu não me encaixava, porém o presidente dela me contratou por causa do meu currículo..."

Lety contou toda a história para Aldo, não os detalhes, mas o suficiente para se sentir mais livre. Tirou um pouco do fardo que carregava. Aldo por outro lado a encarava incrédulo e com raiva.

"Como ele pode fazer isso com você, Letícia? Ele é o maior canalha que existe." Disse ele elevando a voz, o que fez Lety se assustar.

Aldo respirou fundo e olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, ela estava ainda com o rosto manchado das lágrimas e ele não estava ajudando em nada gritando dessa maneira.

"Desculpe, Letícia. É que isso me deixou chateado. Você está bem? Eu fiz você reviver tudo isso, eu sei como deve estar machucada."

"Eu estou bem, só preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo isso."

"Você o ama, não é?"

Lety apenas afirmou, ainda não estava preparada para dizer que ainda o amava, mesmo sendo verdade.

"Tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver."

"Você acha que ele está falando a verdade?"

"Eu acho que confessar para noiva que amava você, é uma boa prova de amor."

"E se ele estiver fazendo isso só para ficar com empresa?"

"Mas você mesma me disse que a empresa agora é toda dele. Qual o motivo para ele continuar a mentira?"

Ela não soube o que responder, o que ele tinha falado fazia sentido, se a empresa era novamente dele, qual era o motivo de continuar mentindo? Lety se levantou e olhou para belo por do sol que tinha começado, ela tinha que voltar para o hotel antes que fosse muito tarde.

"Eu tenho que ir. Obrigada por ter me escutado." Disse ela e estendeu a mão num cumprimento.

"O prazer foi todo meu. E pense bem no que eu te disse." Disse Aldo e apertou a mão dela. "Ele não merece as suas lágrimas, mas talvez o amor dele seja verdadeiro."

Sorrindo Lety voltou para o hotel, ela estava esgotada física e emocionalmente. Antes de entrar no seu quarto passou pelo de Carolina e a desejou boa noite. Assim que entrou no seu ligou novamente para os seus pais e se preparou para dormir.

 **...**

Fernando já tinha passado todo o dia atrás de uma notícia de Lety, mas não tinha conseguido nada até dez minutos atrás quando Eduardo cansado do falatório disse que ela tinha viajado e não sabia quando ia voltar. Ele ficou desesperado, para dizer o mínimo, estava com medo de que ela tivesse ido embora para nunca mais voltar. Porém se tranquilizou quando percebeu que Lety não deixaria sua família assim, teria que dar uma explicação, e se ele ainda estava vivo era porque seu Erasmo ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele e Lety. Pensando melhor, Fernando resolveu tomar uma atitude, na manhã seguinte iria falar com seu Erasmo e Dona Julieta, contaria tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Lety. Assumiria o erro como um homem e não se deixaria abater pelo que poderia acontecer, amava a Lety e isso era tudo o que importava no momento, e se para isso precisasse levar um soco de seu Erasmo, era isso que faria.

Decidido ele ligou, novamente, para Eduardo e falou o planejado, o amigo o incentivou e disse que era a atitude correta e que provaria que ele era um homem maduro, que realmente a amava. Sorrindo e com a esperança renovada Fernando resolveu ir para casa, precisava descansar. Ao pegar o carro ele seguiu, automaticamente, para a casa de Lety e sorriu com isso, estava tão acostumado a deixa-la em casa que seguir esse caminho já era rotina. Mesmo sabendo que estava longe, ele olhou a janela do quarto dela e suspirou, um dia separados e ele estava morrendo de saudades.

Antes que pudesse ser descoberto ali e levar uma bronca do pai de sua amada, Fernando saiu de lá e finalmente foi para casa, porém na metade do caminho houve um imprevisto. Ele estava tão distraído que não viu o carro que vinha na mão contrária, a última coisa que viu foi uma luz forte em sua direção.

...

 _Lety estava de frente para o mar. As ondas iam e viam em sua direção, a brisa suave e fresca a deixava calma e bem relaxada, ao lado estava uma família, eles riam de alguma coisa que o homem fazia, os pequenos tentava construir um castelo de areia e a mãe estava com uma linda garotinha nos braços. Sorrindo Lety deu um pequeno aceno e recebeu em troca um sorriso desdentado da bebê. Com um sorriso ela voltou a observar o mar, mas ela viu que tinha alguma coisa estranha._

 _As ondas estavam agitadas e ameaçavam a praia, como se a qualquer momento fosse devorar a todos, as crianças começaram a chorar e os pais se levantaram correndo olhando desesperados para o lado dela. Lety olhou na mesma direção e foi atingida por uma forte luz branca._

Sentando na cama, ela tinha o corpo suado e o coração corria desesperado no peito. Um arrepio se formou em sua espinha e ela se sentiu gelar, principalmente ao sentir o nome dele preso em um grito na garganta, ela sabia que ele devia está bem, mas a sensação de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Fernando a deixava trêmula. Levantando e tomando um pouco de água, Lety voltou para cama e esperou que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, assim ela poderia dormir novamente.

 **...**

A primeira coisa que viu quando abriu os olhos foi uma luz branca, seu primeiro pensamento foi que tinha morrido, mas achou que depois de tudo que fez com Lety ele com certeza não estaria no céu, então piscou os olhos e sua visão ficou mais nítida. Ele viu então que estava num quarto, ao lado da sua cama Márcia dormia.

Eduardo e Omar estavam no sofá dormindo também, estavam praticamente abraçados o que fez Fernando sorrir. Olhando no criado mudo ele tentou encontrar o celular, assim podia tirar uma foto daqueles dois, com isso em mãos teria muita diversão, mas para sua tristeza não conseguiu encontrar o aparelho. E falando em Omar ele estava bravo com ele, mas o amava como a um irmão e estava feliz em vê-lo ali.

Suspirando Fernando olhou ao redor a procura de Lety, sabia que tinha sofrido um acidente e que Eduardo podia contatá-la, então esperou que a qualquer momento ela entrasse no quarto, mas ao se mexer na cama ele sentiu Márcia acordar:

"Fernando? _Dios Mío_. Você acordou, graças a Deus." Seu alivio foi tão grande que fez Eduardo e Omar acordarem e quase caírem do sofá quando perceberam que se abraçavam.

"Irmãozinho, que bom que acordou, estávamos preocupados." Disse Omar chegando perto da cama.

"Você nos deu um susto." Falou Eduardo e se aproximou também. "Você está bem?"

"Cadê a Lety?" Ele enfim perguntou, estava ansioso em vê-la.

"Eu..." Começou Eduardo hesitante. "Eu não liguei para ela, irmão."

Triste Fernando o olhou e afirmou com um gesto, sabia o motivo. Não poderia ligar para Lety, ela voltaria correndo e confundiria ainda mais as coisas.

"Eu não acredito que a primeira coisa que pensa é nela." Disse Márcia enciumada. "Estamos preocupados com você e é com Letícia que você se preocupa? Ela te abandonou, sou eu quem está aqui agora."

Sem responder nada ele apenas vira o rosto na direção da parede e esperou que as palavras de Márcia deixassem de doer, pois pareceram como um tapa. E falando em dor, ele começou a sentir uma ardência no braço e olhou bem para o local, havia alguns pontos no seu braço e sua mão estava enfaixada. Ou seja, nada de direção por um tempo. Sua cabeça latejava também e ele se sentia cansado, pensou em apenas fechar os olhos e dormir, mas curioso precisava saber o que realmente tinha acontecido.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou olhando entre Omar e Eduardo.

"Você foi atingido por um bêbado. O cara avançou o sinal vermelho e te bateu em cheio." Falou Eduardo.

"Você perdeu os sentidos, mas havia muita gente ao redor e ligaram para emergência. Meu número estava como o parente mais próximo, caso acontecesse alguma coisa com você." Disse Omar e olhou constrangido para Márcia.

"Foi para não te preocupar." Falou Fernando e olhou para Márcia, pois viu quanto magoada ela tinha ficado ao ser excluída em mais uma coisa na sua vida. "Eu sabia que Omar lhe avisaria sempre, mas num primeiro momento eu não queria que se preocupasse tanto."

Sabendo que era verdade Marcia apenas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça e se levantou:

"Vou avisar a Teresinha e Humberto que você está acordado e bem." Falou deixando o quarto.

"Não se preocupe, Fernando." Disse Eduardo. "Ela entenderá."

"Eu sei." Suspirou e deu um sorriso fraco. "Agora me digam, quando vou sair daqui?"

"Amanhã pela manhã." Disse Omar. "Agora, meu irmãozinho, já que acordou vou para casa. Estou cansado e você me deu um baita susto."

"Eu sei, desculpe."

Dando de ombros Omar sorriu para ele e o abraço desajeitadamente. Ambos sorriram com a dificuldade e ele viu o amigo ir embora. Eduardo sorria também e se levantou.

"Amanhã eu venho buscar você. Descanse e lembre que tem uma missão a cumprir." Falou divertido. "Vou levar a Márcia para casa."

"Pode deixar, estarei descansado para a missão, espero não voltar para o hospital com a surra que seu Erasmo pretende me dar."

"Veja pelo lado bom, quem sabe ao ver seu estado deplorável, ele não fique com pena e só lhe dê um soco." Falou Eduardo e gargalhou.

"Muito engraçado." Gritou Fernando e jogou um travesseiro nele. Viu o amigo correr até a porta se desviando do objeto e saindo. "Cuide da Márcia."

Um grito de " _eu vou"_ foi ouvido abafado e ele sorriu mais tranquilo, estava feliz em ver seus amigos, mas para completar ele só precisava da presença dela, mas sabia que em breve a veria de novo.

* * *

 _ **TBC..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Era pouco mais das 10 da manhã quando Fernando saiu do hospital, Eduardo estava lá como o prometido. Fernando andava com um pouco de dificuldade, o acidente tinha machucado um pouco sua perna, mas nada que uns analgésicos não resolvessem.

"Então, Fernando. Para onde vamos?" Perguntou Eduardo entrando no carro.

"Vai ser meu chofer hoje, Du?"

Sorrindo Eduardo apenas afirmou e esperou a resposta do amigo.

"Vamos para casa da Lety. Esqueceu que temos uma missão?"

"Você tem certeza? Se o pai da Lety quiser te bater?"

"E você acha que eu estou levando você por quê?" Perguntou Fernando e sorriu divertido.

Olhando assustado para ele, Eduardo deu partida no carro e seguiu para casa de Lety e já foi se preparando para levar um soco no lugar do amigo. O caminho foi feito em silêncio e ambos perdidos em pensamento. Assim que estacionaram na porta de Lety os dois tomaram fôlego de coragem e saíram do carro. Fernando foi até a porta e apertou a campainha.

"Oh, seu Fernando." Falou Julieta surpresa. "A Lety não está."

"Eu sei, eu vim falar com a senhora e seu Erasmo." Disse apreensivo. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro, meu filho." Disse ela e deu um risinho, bem parecido com o da Lety. "Desculpe meus modos."

"Quer isso, dona Julieta." Fernando falou e entrou na casa, Eduardo adentrou em seguida. "Esse é o Eduardo, meu amigo e da Lety."

"Olá, vejo que tem o mesmo coração radiante que a Lety." Eduardo disse charmoso e beijou a mão dela em um cumprimento.

"Oh, _Gracias_. Você é muito encantador." Julieta comentou com uma risadinha.

"Quem está ai, Julieta?" Perguntou Erasmo enquanto descia as escadas. Assim que viu quem era ficou intrigado.

"O que faz aqui seu Fernando?"

Fernando se virou para seu Erasmo assustado, sabia pelo tom de voz do homem a sua frente que não era tão bem vindo em sua casa. Mas ele sabia que tinha que ser corajoso, precisava contar tudo para eles e começar a provar que tinha crescido como homem. Faria isso por ele e principalmente por Lety.

"Olá seu Erasmo. Eu preciso falar com vocês." Começou ele temeroso.

"Tudo bem, pode se sentar." Disse Erasmo e esperou todos se acomodarem. "Eu já sei sobre o que aconteceu na empresa, então o assunto já está bem adiantado."

"Não é com a empresa que eu me preocupo agora, seu Erasmo. É com a Lety."

"O que você quer dizer com isso? O que a Lety tem a ver com isso?"

"Bem... a história é longa."

"Estou aposentado, meu filho. Tenho o resto do dia livre." Seu Erasmo comentou com graça.

"Pois bem, a história é o seguinte. Quando eu contratei a Lety eu vi que ela era uma ótima profissional." Começou ele e respirou fundo. "E ela logo percebeu que o projeto que eu tinha proposto para ficar na presidência não ia dar muito certo. Lety então sugeriu que eu mudasse os números, mas como sou um idiota não fiz isso, então..."

 **...**

Lety acordou um pouco melhor, mesmo tendo dormido mal por causa do pesadelo, mas deixando isso de lado ela saiu do quarto a procura de Carolina, estava faminta e não sabia onde seria servido o café da manhã.

Distraída ela tropeçou no carpete de um dos salões do hotel, mas antes que fosse ao chão um par de braços a pegou:

"Cuidado, Letícia." Falou Aldo sorrindo.

"Aldo, desculpe. Eu sou desastrada mesmo, não vi você."

"Sem problemas, mas você estava bem distraída. Estava procurando alguém?"

"Sim, minha amiga." Falou ela e olhou adiante dele. Aonde Carolina vinha em sua direção. "Dona Carolina, que bom que lhe encontrei."

"Bom dia, Lety. E já te disse que pode me chamar de Carolina." Disse ela e sorriu. "Aldo, como vai você?"

"Vou bem. E não sabia que era amiga da Letícia." Disse ele sorrindo também.

"Eu que estou surpresa em ver que já são amigos." Falou ela. "Mas onde está minha educação, vamos comer."

E assim os três foram até o centro do salão onde havia uma grande mesa com vários pratos e frutas. Entre conversas e risos Lety se permitiu esquecer por um momento Fernando, estava desfrutando da companhia de Aldo e Carolina. Mas assim que terminaram o café da manhã Aldo se despediu e foi embora, não antes de Carolina dizer que tinha sido ele o cozinheiro das delícias culinárias.

Assim que todas as modelos estavam preparadas no ônibus Carolina apresentou Lety e todas partiram para o início do trabalho.

 **...**

Dizer que Erasmo estava possesso de raiva era um eufemismo, ele andava de um lado a outro com os punhos cerrados, se olhassem bem para ele poderia até ver uma fumacinha saindo de suas orelhas.

"Como você pode fazer isso com a minha filha?" Erasmo falou e deu um passo na direção de Fernando.

Eduardo tentou ser rápido e evitar que acontecesse alguma tragédia, mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente, Fernando sentiu o soco antes mesmo de ser atingindo.

"ERASMO." Gritou Julieta e se levantou indo de encontro a Fernando. "Você está louco? Não está vendo que o menino já está todo machucado?"

Eduardo afastou Erasmo e deu passagem para que Julieta olhasse Fernando, para saber se ele estava bem. Porém, por mais que Erasmo tivesse sido agressivo Eduardo estava se divertido com toda a cena, pensou que o amigo estava exagerando sobre o pai de Lety, mas viu que estava enganado.

O senhor sentou na cadeira ao lado do sofá e respirou fundo, tinha perdido a cabeça, mas não era de se espantar. Fernando tinha machucado sua menina e ainda teve a cara de pau de aparecer na casa deles e dizer que depois de tudo que fez tinha se apaixonado por sua filha. Julieta falava com Fernando perguntando se ele estava bem, foi só nesse momento que ele realmente percebeu o que tinha acontecido com o rapaz.

"O que houve com você, meu rapaz?" Perguntou ainda emburrado.

"Sofri um acidente ontem, mas vou ficar bem, não se preocupe." Disse Fernando e tentou sorrir. "E não precisa pedir desculpas pelo soco, seu Erasmo. Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo faria isso."

Erasmo não disse nada, apenas o encarou e viu que ele era um homem corajoso e percebeu que ele podia está dizendo a verdade sobre o que sentia por Lety.

"O que você vai fazer quando ela voltar?" Perguntou ele.

"Tentar provar a ela que eu mudei. Que pretendo fazer tudo certo agora."

"E se ela não lhe ouvir? Não quiser saber de você?"

"Seu Erasmo, eu a amo. E vou provar a ela que eu mudei, por ela. Nem que isso dure a vida toda." Disse ele convicto.

Percebendo que ele estava decidido Erasmo deu de ombros, ele não podia se opor a isso, se Lety escolhesse ficar com Fernando teria sua benção, a única coisa que queria era que ela fosse feliz.

"Fernando, eu não posso negar que não gostei do que fez com minha filha, imaginar o quanto ela deve estar sofrendo por sua causa me deixa com muita raiva e triste ao mesmo tempo." Começou ele. "Mas eu vejo que você está sendo sincero. Então tem a minha benção para ficar com minha filha, mas só se ela quiser. E acredite em mim, se você a fizer sofrer novamente você vai levar mais de um soco."

Sorrindo Fernando se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e foi até Erasmo o abraçando, pegando o senhor desprevenido. Eduardo sorriu para Julieta e a viu com um sorriso igual ao seu.

"Meu filho." Falou Julieta chamando a atenção para si. "Você tem minha benção também, mas eu peço que não faça nossa menina sofrer novamente. Ela não merece isso, Lety não me disse nada sobre estarem juntos, mas eu sei o quanto ela é apaixonada por você. Então por favor, a respeite e a ame como está dizendo a nós."

"Dona Julieta, eu sei que não mereço uma segunda chance, mas a Lety me mudou e vou fazê-la feliz. Eu prometo!"

Sorrindo eles se abraçaram também, a primeira parte da missão estava resolvida. O mais difícil era convencer Lety de que realmente a amava.

Fernando agora esperava ansiosamente que aquelas duas semanas passassem para que tivesse sua amada de volta em casa.

 **...**

 ** _Uma semana e quatro dias depois..._**

O tempo passou rápido naqueles dias, em meio a ensaios de desfiles, perguntas de assuntos gerais, maquiagem e bronzeamentos Lety esqueceu por um momento sua confusa vida. Entretanto toda noite seu coração se apertava e ela não conseguia esquecer Fernando.

Era começo de tarde e o planejado para o dia seria a prova de roupas das modelos e algumas fotos, Aldo tinha passado por lá e Lety o convidou para se juntar a elas no desfile que seria na noite seguinte. Carolina observou a interação dos dois e ficou feliz em ver que a Lety estava bem melhor, agora ela estava mais solta e segura de si. O comportamento dela havia mudado e Carolina tinha certeza que isso vinha de Aldo, mas falaria com o amigo e o alertaria que mesmo que tentasse o coração de Lety tinha dono.

Carolina foi arrancada de seus pensamentos quando viu Lety se despedir de Aldo e as meninas se agitarem com a passagem dele, sorrindo ela lembrou que precisava pedir a Lety que falasse com uma das candidatas. Chamando a moça ela se virou para amiga:

"Lety, Renata está muito desanimada porque de última hora seus pais informaram que não poderiam vir."

"Renata, eu sinto muito." Falou Lety e se compadeceu dela.

"Se meus pais não vão vir, eu não quero mais participar da competição." Disse Renata e saiu em disparada.

Carolina ficou sem saber o que fazer, tentou conversar com a mulher antes e ela não ouviu. A última cartada seria Lety.

"Lety, você já resolveu um problema parecido, sei que pode resolver isso. Por favor ajude ela."

"Sim, Carolina, eu vou." Falou Lety e saiu atrás de Renata.

Já estava quase desistindo de procurar ela quando a encontrou num pequeno salão de frente para o mar, Renata chorava encolhida num canto.

"Renata, aonde vai?"

"Para nenhum lugar, Lety."

"Eu sei que está triste por seus pais, mas eles não vão poder vir. Você terá que seguir em frente."

"Lety, eu pensei em falar que eu sou a coisa mais importante para meus pais, mas seria uma grande mentira. Eu nunca fui importante, as outras meninas e Carolina acham que eles não virão por estarem resolvendo algum problema na empresa.

"Mas não é isso, não é? Você pode me dizer, eu prometo ouvir e ajudar você no que precisar."

"A verdade é que eles preferiram ir a uma viagem no Alasca do que me verem aqui. Agora como eu posso me sentir bonita se meus pais não ligam para mim?" E como se ainda fosse possível Renata chorou ainda mais forte. Comovida Lety a abraçou.

Pareceu horas o tempo que ficaram ali, sem dizer nada. Mas Lety precisava ajudar Renata a se reerguer, assim como Carolina fez com ela.

"Eu entendo como deve estar se sentindo, Renata. Mas você tem que entender que seus pais não vão vim."

"Eu sei, Lety. Mas sabe por que eu me inscrevi no concurso? Para deixá-los orgulhos, mas veja o que aconteceu. Eles não ligam."

"Eu vejo, mas você tem que entender que às vezes as pessoas amam mesmo que longe. Você tem que continuar no concurso, não por eles, mas por você."

"Não, Lety. Eu só quero ir para casa e esquecer tudo isso." Disse Renata com raiva.

"Está bem, se é isso que você quer não tem problema. Mas antes, um último favor. Se despeça de suas amigas. Depois você pode ir embora."

Afirmando Renata e Lety voltaram para o grande salão onde as demais concorrentes estavam se preparando. Enquanto Renata falava com as amigas, Lety pensava em como convencê-la. De repente uma ideia surgiu em sua mente e ela viu o vestido que a moça usaria no dia seguinte e com um sorriso no rosto a chamou:

"Renata, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa."

Passaram alguns minutos e Renata se perguntava o que Lety estava aprontando, ainda estava muito chateada com os pais e queria voltar para casa logo. Então ouviu quando Lety voltou a chamar seu nome, virando seu queixo caiu quando a viu em seu vestido.

"Quero perdi desculpas aos jurados e ao público." Começou Lety teatralmente "Mas no último momento mudamos a representante de _Puebla_. A mulher bela saiu e no lugar ficou a feia, mas uma feia que está convencida de fazer as coisas por ela, para ela e para seu estado e não em função dos demais."

Sem esperar, aplausos chegaram até seus ouvidos o que assustou Lety e num segundo toda a sua face ficou vermelha. Envergonhada ela tentou sair dali, mas Carolina a impediu.

"Ai, perdão, Carolina. Mas você falou que era para eu fazer o impossível para convencê-la."

"E você fez muito bem. Está bonita, Lety." Disse Carolina sorrindo.

E as outras modelos começaram a elogiar também, a chamando de bela e dizendo que o vestido ficou muito bem nela. Sorrindo Lety achava graça daquilo tudo, como ela podia ter ficado bonita tão rápido? Seria um absurdo.

"Tive uma ideia." Disse uma das modelos "E se nomearmos Lety como ganhadora do prêmio _"Nossa Beleza"_?"

As outras concordaram e com um sorriso estampado em cada uma das faces elas se juntaram e começaram a pousar para as fotos. A diversão estava grande, deixando todos à vontade, Renata por outro lado via tudo num canto e pela primeira vez percebeu que era isso que queria, está ali no meio das amigas, não por seus pais, mas por ela.

"Lety, eu aceito ficar. Por mim, não por qualquer outra pessoa."

Dando um gritinho e alguns pulos de alegria Lety a abraçou. Carolina chegou perto delas e agradeceu a Lety:

"Obrigada mais uma vez por me ajudar, Lety. Você mostrou para elas que o importante não é ser bela por fora, mas sim aqui, no coração." Falou ela e colocou a mão no coração de Lety.

Sorrindo, Lety falou que iria se trocar, mas antes recebeu uma faixa "Miss Lety". Elas tinham preparado para entregar no fim do concurso, mas o momento era mais que apropriado. Conseguindo enfim se separar do grupo eufórico, Lety foi trocar de roupa. Renata olhava intrigada por onde Lety tinha ido, Carolina a encarou desconfiada:

"O que foi?"

"Nada, é só que... a Lety. Ela é linda, mas não deixa os outros verem." Falou Renata e sorriu. "Será que ela aceitaria que a transformássemos?"

"Não sei Renata, quando chegamos aqui ela não aceitou bem a ideia."

"Mas eu reparei que durante esse tempo ela mudou, não sei o que aconteceu com ela. Principalmente depois do que me disse hoje. Mas eu sinto que talvez ela faça isso.

"Ok, não custa tentar. Mas só poderemos fazer alguma coisa amanhã. Começaremos cedo, assim teremos tempo para tudo." Falou Carolina empolgada com a ideia.

Ao sair do banheiro Lety viu toda a atenção das meninas em si, e um arrepiou se formou em sua espinha. Sentia que não ia gostar muito do que viria.

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Lety encara Carolina à procura de ajuda, mas seus planos vão por água a baixo quando vê um sorriso de divertimento no rosto da amiga. Naquele momento ela estava sozinha em sua defesa.

"O que foi que houve?" Perguntou cautelosa. "Por que estão olhando para mim desse jeito?"

"Lety, eu quero perguntar uma coisa a você." Começou Renata. "Eu sei que você não aceitou a intervenção de Carolina assim que vocês chegaram. Mas... depois desses dias aqui você tem que assumir que mudou."

"Sim, eu me sinto bem melhor e diferente." Disse ela sorrindo. " _Tirando algumas tonturas e enjoos que tive por causa da comida"_ , pensou ela.

"Pois bem, eu quero propor a você uma transformação." Disse Renata empolgada.

Lety a encarou boquiaberta e começou a gargalhar, depois do que pareceu minutos ela respirou fundo:

"Transformar? Você quer me transformar? Eu sou feia, Renata, isso não dá para se transformar de um dia para outro."

"Lety, eu não entendo você." Falou Carolina. "Você sempre vê a beleza interior e exterior dos outros. Por que não consegue enxergar que é tão bela quanto qualquer outra?"

"Porque eu não tenho esse tipo de beleza, Carolina. Eu nasci feia e vou continuar assim."

"Mas e se tentássemos?" Perguntou Renata. "Vamos fazer um acordo. Eu só continuo no concurso se você prometer ir às compras comigo e Carolina. A gente vai lhe ajudar a escolher algumas roupas, arrumar o seu cabelo, trocar a armação dos seus óculos e entre outras coisas. Se depois você não gostar pode voltar a ser a Lety de antes."

"Mas isso é chantagem. Você sabe que eu não vou deixar você desistir do concurso." Falou Lety desolada.

"Então amanhã nos encontramos às 7hs da manhã para irmos às compras." Renata falou e deu um pulinho empolgado.

Lety abriu e fechou a boca sem argumentos, se ela se recusasse a ir Renata desistiria de tudo, e nem adiantava pedir ajuda a Carolina, ela parecia estar bem convencida de ajudar em toda a loucura. Suspirando ela se deixou levar, se isso era importante para sua mudança emocional ela faria.

"Ok, às 7hs no encontramos na mesa do café da manhã." Disse desistindo de lutar.

"Ótimo, você não vai se arrepender, Lety." Disse Carolina empolgada também.

 **...**

Lety levantou às 6hs, tinha dormido bem à noite, dessa vez não tinha sonhado com Fernando e sim com o mar. Ela levantou com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo sabendo que não daria certo essa mudança, ela estava disposta a tentar. Porém, assim que saiu da cama a maldita tontura a pegou novamente, ela estava ficando preocupada, talvez a rinite alérgica que tinha quando criança tivesse voltado.

Depois de alguns minutos ela sentiu-se melhor. Respirando fundo se arrumou do melhor jeito que pôde e ela saiu à procura de comida, estava faminta.

Ao chegar ao salão ela encontrou Carolina que já comia algumas frutas, e conversava com Aldo.

"Bom dia, Lety." Disseram eles em uníssono.

"Bom dia!"

"Dormiu bem? Está preparada para o passeio?" Perguntou Carolina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Na verdade eu estava na esperança de vocês terem desistido." Falou ela numa de suas risadinhas característica.

"Com certeza não desistirei, Lety. Você me ensinou isso." Falou Renata entrando no salão também.

"Vocês vão levar a Lety para uma expedição?" Perguntou Aldo sorrindo.

"Está mais para compras, iremos nos divertir." Carolina gargalhou. "Você sabe, não é? Coisas de mulheres."

Lety e Renata sentaram-se à mesa e os quatros continuaram a conversar.

 **...**

Fernando acordou com um sorriso no rosto aquela manhã, tinha sonhado com Lety mais uma vez, mas naquele sonho eles estavam juntos. Porém, a felicidade dele não se resumia apenas a isso, mas sim ao fato de saber que faltavam poucos dias para Lety voltar para casa. Levantando-se ele foi se aprontar para ir ao trabalho, esses dias tinham sidos corridos.

Por mais que não admitisse Fernando estava gostando dessa nova rotina, mesmo que Lety não estivesse nela... _ainda_. Humberto tinha decidido esperar Lety voltar para acertar as coisas, pois ela era legalmente a presidente da empresa, e por enquanto Tomás e Erasmo compareciam todos os dias para ajudar com as finanças. No começo todos estranharam os dois lá, mas ninguém se atreveu a perguntar o motivo, principalmente quando perceberam que a amizade entre Humberto e Erasmo crescia a cada dia.

Fernando sorriu quando lembrou do almoço que tiveram no dia anterior, o pai dele e o de Lety se davam cada dia melhor e tornaram-se bons amigos. Ele e Tomás também estavam se entendendo mesmo ele ainda tendo um pouco de ciúmes do outro homem. Omar apareceu no começo daquela semana e pediu desculpas entendendo finalmente que o amor que Fernando sentia por Lety não era nenhuma mentira e só por esse motivo Fernando o perdoou.

Eduardo era o único que se comunicava com Lety e Carolina – _Além da família de Lety, claro_. – Ele mantinha a amiga por dentro de todos os assuntos, e ficou mais do que feliz em saber sobre a nova tentativa de transformar Lety. E mais ansioso do que nunca de que as duas voltassem para que todos se acertassem e a vida se ajustasse

 **...**

Carolina e Renata desceram primeiro do carro, Lety seguia atrás delas, não tinha falado durante todo o caminho, não por falta de assunto, mas porque seu aparelho resolveu quebrar no meio da refeição. Então a primeira parada do dia foi no consultório do dentista:

"Bom dia." Falou a simpática recepcionista.

"Bom dia, Rosa. Eu vim saber se Juan pode nos atender?" Carolina sorriu entrando no campo de visão da mulher.

"Oh, Dona Carolina, que bom vê-la. Claro, irei perguntar, estamos sem cliente até às 11hs da manhã."

"Ótimo, ele está ai?"

"Sim, vou chamá-lo."

A recepcionista saiu e deixou as três na sala de espera. Pouco depois um homem muito boa pinta apareceu e sorriu para Carolina, não antes de disfarçar o susto em ver Lety. Mas com educação cumprimentou a todas e indicou o caminho para a sua sala.

"Então... o que temos hoje?" Se dirigiu para Lety.

"Meu aparelho quebrou." As palavras saíram meio emboladas já que ela tinha uma mão na boca.

"Vamos olhar então." Ele se aproximou e começou o trabalho.

Cinco minutos depois ele encarou Lety e sorriu _, o que fazia muito_ _diga-se de passagem._

"Lety, seus dentes estão perfeitos. Acredito que seu dentista lhe sugeriu continuar o tratamento com parelhos móveis, não foi?"

"Sim. Mas eu não quis, estava acostumada com esses."

"Pois bem, você tem duas opções. Continuar com eles, o que eu não aconselho ou usar os removíveis."

"Juan, se ela continuar usando esses ela pode se prejudicar?" Carolina perguntou preocupada.

"Na verdade, você não precisa desses aparelhos dentários, Lety."

"Mas..."

"Lety." Começou Renata falando pela primeira vez no consultório. "Se for para mudar que seja por completo. Eu sei que está acostumada a eles, mas se não precisa mais, não vejo motivos para continuar usando-os."

"Mas é que eles me fazem quem eu sou, a Lety."

"Você vai continuar sendo a Lety." Falou Carolina e foi até ela. "Você é desse jeito pela pessoa maravilhosa que vive aqui." E com um gesto tocou o coração de Lety.

Ela se emocionou e entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer. Sabia que seria a Lety de sempre, com ou sem aparelhos. Suspirando ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Ela tiraria o aparelho.

Sorrindo Dr. Monteiro recomeçou seu trabalho, tinha gostado de Lety e a encarando de perto podia perceber a beleza escondida dela. Parecia que ela fazia questão de ficar feia. Mas quem sabe com a ajuda daquelas duas ela não se descobria para o mundo.

 **...**

Eduardo entrou no escritório de Fernando, mas ele estava distraído olhando alguma coisa na carteira e quando se aproximou viu uma foto de Lety ali. Sorrindo ele pensou em como apaixonado Fernando estava, mas por enquanto ele teria que distraí-lo. Sabia que naquele dia o trabalho na empresa estava tranquilo.

"Fernando? Você vai almoçar comigo hoje?"

Quase caindo da cadeira por causa do susto que levou, ele se voltou para Eduardo e em uma cena totalmente dramática colocou a mão no peito e suspirou alto:

"Você quer me matar do coração, Du?"

"Deixe de drama, Fernando. Eu perguntei se quer almoçar comigo."

"Vou sim. Preciso de algumas opiniões suas sobre aquele projeto aqui na empresa, suas ideias foram muito boas."

"Podemos conversar no _Le Noir,_ a Márcia e o Omar também vão."

"Márcia aceitou almoçar comigo? Mas ela não quer nem ver a minha cara." Surpreso Fernando encarou Eduardo e aos poucos seus olhos se estreitaram desconfiados. "Ela sabe que eu vou?"

"Claro que sabe. Eu não gosto de mentir, Fernando." Falou Eduardo chateado.

"Desculpe, Du, não quis te ofender. Vamos nos organizar para o almoço." Sorrindo Fernando guardou a foto de Lety, não antes de dar um beijo no retrato.

Sorrindo Eduardo deu espaço para o amigo passar e balançou a cabeça incrédulo, pelo visto Fernando estava perdidamente apaixonado.

 **...**

Com um sorriso leve e sem aparelhos, Lety saiu do consultório do dentista e foi arrastada para duas ruas adiante onde pararam em frente a uma ótica. Era uma loja grande e tinha uma grande variedade de óculos e ela se viu fascinada por todos, nunca tinha pensado em mudar e essa seria a primeira vez que trocaria a armação sem a interferência dos pais.

"Escolha algumas armações Lety, temos que te deixar bonita." Sorriu Carolina.

 _"_ _Hihihihi_ , me deixar bonita? Isso será uma missão e tanto, Carolina. Eu não tenho mais jeito." Disse divertida.

"Claro que tem, ou acha que eu estou aqui por nada?" Perguntou Renata dramática. "Você vai ver que é bonita, Lety. Enxergará como é, como nós a enxergamos."

"Isso eu concordo com Renata." Disse Carolina e sorriu, mas de repente ficou séria demais. "Eu sei que não devia dizer isso, mas imagino que pensou em tudo o que te aconteceu, em tudo que viveu com Fernando, não foi?"

"Sim. Pensei muito nisso." Falou Lety um pouco triste. "Eu não queria acreditar nele, mas... eu acho que ele não conseguiria fingir tudo aquilo."

"Eu também acho que não. E se você quiser saber, Lety. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Fernando chorar daquele jeito por uma mulher. Ele te ama, e acredito que nunca amará outra." Suspirando Carolina foi até Lety e segurou em suas mãos. "O Fernando se apaixonou por você desde o primeiro momento que te viu, ele não pode ter percebido isso, ter recusado esse sentimento, mas admita que ele era o único que lhe defendia, independente de qualquer pessoa."

"Isso é verdade, principalmente de seu Ariel."

"Pois é, se isso não for amor, não sei mais o que é. E acredito que ele te disse muitas vezes que te achava bonita, estou certa?" Lety confirmou com apenas um aceno de cabeça. "Então agora nos vamos te fazer enxergar como você é aos olhos de Fernando."

Com um sorriso sincero elas se abraçaram, Renata estava há alguns metros de distância conversando com uma vendedora animadamente. As duas se aproximaram e escutaram um último comentário...

"Então podemos voltar às 4hs e já estará pronta?"

"Sim senhora. Temos um laboratório aqui mesmo e entregamos as encomendas o mais rápido possível."

"Então está resolvido." Renata bateu palma feliz.

"O que está resolvido?" Curiosa Lety se meteu na conversa.

"Voltaremos aqui às 4hs da tarde e pegaremos suas lentes de contato." Falou ela e tirou os óculos de Lety. "Ela vai fazer o exame para saber o seu grau."

"Você entende muito sobre isso." Observou Carolina.

"Usei óculos por um tempo. Mas depois que eu conheci as lentes de contato... isso me deu uma visão nova do mundo, literalmente."

Gargalhando elas viram a vendedora voltar com os óculos em mãos e a confirmação de que estaria com as lentes no final do dia. Então com mais uma coisa resolvida passaram para o próximo passo... as roupas.

Assim que pararam em frente a uma loja Lety travou, não sabia se conseguiria vestir roupas tão ousadas como a de Carolina ou de Renata e por um momento ela se viu fraquejar. Mas antes que dissesse para elas isso uma vozinha surgiu em sua mente, _muito parecida com a de Fernando_ , e ela podia ouvir claramente o elogio dele na segunda vez que fizeram amor: _Eu amo seu corpo, Letícia, ele é lindo e perfeito. Uma pena que você o esconde dos outros_.

Sem se conter ela sentiu a pele se arrepiar, assim como naquela noite. E por meros segundos ela pode jurar que sentiu o roçar dos lábios dele em seu pescoço.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo Sete**_

Alguns vestidos, sapatos e bolsas depois Carolina avistou um vestido perfeito para Lety. Sorrindo ela foi até ele, olhou em todos os detalhes para saber se realmente cabia nela. Para falar a verdade ela estava surpresa em ver o quanto Lety era pequena e magra, o problema era aquelas camadas de roupas que a escondia. Pegando enfim o vestido foi até ela e o entregou, minutos depois ela saiu. Renata e Carolina ficaram boquiabertas, ela definitivamente tinha acertado dessa vez.

"O que vocês acham?" Perguntou tímida. "Está um pouco curto."

"Está perfeito, Lety." Falou Renata e sorriu abertamente.

Ela tinha razão... O vestido tinha um forro preto e uma renda marrom por fora ele se colava em cada curva de Lety, mas ao chegar no quadril soltava-se em uma saia um pouco rodada e chegava até a altura do joelho revelando as belas pernas dela. E para completar o visual um cinto preto marcava a cintura, que ninguém percebia que ela tinha.

"Lety, você está linda. Vamos levar esse também." Disse Carolina e bateu palminhas.

"Ai, Carolina, já estamos levando muita coisa. Eu não tenho dinheiro para tudo isso."

"E quem disse que você que vai pagar?" Disse Renata sorrindo também. "Nós somos suas fadas madrinhas, a conta é nossa."

Lety pensou em retrucar, mas foi cortada antes que o fizesse e com um empurrão gentil Carolina entregou outra roupa para ela e indicou o provador.

 **...**

O almoço no _Le Noir_ estava bem agradável, Fernando não podia reclamar da companhia de seus amigos. Marcia parecia está conformada com o fim do relacionamento deles, Omar não tinha soltado nenhuma indireta sobre Lety, e Eduardo... estava sendo Eduardo.

"O que vai acontecer quando Letícia voltar de viagem?" Perguntou Marcia curiosa.

"Sobre a empresa?"

"Não. Sim... Quer dizer..." Atrapalhando-se Marcia ficou um pouco sem jeito sobre falar isso com Fernando. Mas queria saber. "Eu quero saber sobre como vai ficar a empresa e vocês dois."

"Sobre a empresa, ela tem que assumir o posto de presidente. Se isso não acontecer, iremos perder a _Conceptos_. E sobre nós, eu realmente espero que ela me perdoe." Falou ele sincero.

Surpresa Márcia realmente percebeu que Fernando falava a verdade. E por um momento pensou em como foi tola em não desconfiar de Lety antes, eles viviam colados e sempre de segredinhos. E em alguns momentos pensou em tê-los flagrados em algum mais íntimo, mas sempre descartava a ideia, até porque Lety não fazia o tipo dele. No entanto ela se enganou totalmente nesse quesito e podia ver isso claramente, desde o momento que entraram no _Le Noir_ ele não tinha olhando para nenhuma das mulheres ali, e havia várias que estavam dando em cima dele.

"Talvez isso não saia sincero, mas eu desejo que vocês fiquem bem. Antes de mais nada somos irmãos."

Por um momento Fernando a observou, querendo saber se realmente ela falava sério, mas percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera. Pela primeira vez em anos eles conversavam sem ironias ou brigas. Enquanto continuavam a conversa, dessa vez com as histórias de Eduardo, Omar olhava ao redor paquerando as mulheres no restaurante e se perguntava como tinha perdido seu parceiro de aventuras para uma feia, mas esse pensamento foi logo dissipado, pois uma linda loira sorriu para ele e como um flash ele saiu da mesa e foi atrás dela.

 **...**

A manhã passou rápido para elas, o que não era de se admirar já que pularam de loja em loja. Mas quando a hora do almoço chegou nenhuma abriu mão de uma boa refeição. Era por volta das 13hs quando saíram do restaurante e foram em direção ao mais famoso salão de beleza da região. Assim que entraram Carolina foi saudada pelo dono do estabelecimento, Ivan.

 _"_ _Dios mío_ , se não é Carolina Ángeles. O que faz aqui em Acapulco, minha diva." Disse ele e deu um beijo em cada bochecha dela.

Lety que vinha logo atrás segurou o riso, o cabeleireiro parecia assustadoramente com Luigi. E claro sendo bem parecido com ele não fez questão de esconder o espanto ao vê-la.

 _"_ _VIRGEN MARÍA_ , quem é essa?"

"Comporte-se Ivan." Brigou Carolina chateada. "Essa é a Lety, minha amiga, e hoje você vai transformá-la."

"Eu? Mas não sei se conseguirei. Você já olhou bem para ela?" Perguntou horrorizado.

"Viu, Carolina, eu não tenho jeito." Gargalhou Lety. "Melhor ir embora. Uma vez feia sempre feia."

"Não mesmo, Lety." Disse Renata em sua defesa. "O Ivan vai lhe ajudar e pronto, ele não pode enxergar a beleza que você tem, mas assim que terminar ele será o mais surpreendido. Agora sente-se."

Sem querer ir de encontro a isso Lety deu de ombros e sentou, sabia que não daria muito certo isso, mas já que tinha começado toda essa loucura continuaria até o fim. Ivan encarava ela pelo espelho, estava pensativo, pois não sabia por onde começar.

"GISELE." Gritou ele o que fez Lety dá um pulo na cadeira. "Leve a Lety para sala de depilação."

"O QUÊ?" E dessa vez Lety pensou em desistir de tudo. "Eu... eu não preciso de depilação."

"Claro que precisa." Disse uma mulher que tinha praticamente se materializado na frente dela. "Vamos. Voltaremos num instante."

Lety então foi _"arrastada"_ até uma das salas privadas, Carolina e Renata riram de toda a situação, mas assim que ouviram o primeiro gritinho dela as duas pararam de sorrir, pelo jeito a pobre da Lety estava passando por uma sessão de tortura.

Passou quase trinta minutos quando Lety voltou emburrada, sua face estava um pouco vermelha, porém mais de raiva do que da depilação. Ela ainda não tinha se visto no espelho e estava totalmente alheia da mudança, agora sem o bigodinho e as sobrancelhas feitas. Carolina e Renata que conversavam num pequeno sofá ficaram de boca aberta ao vê-la, Ivan arregalou os olhos também e antes que Lety chegasse em frente ao espelho ele a sentou na cadeira e virou.

"Você só vai se ver quando eu terminar." Falou Ivan com um sorrisinho.

"Mas... eu preciso ver. E se eu não gostar?" Tentou argumentar Lety, já bastava ela ter que aceitar toda essa mudança, agora tinha que ficar sem ver o que iria acontecer com ela.

"Lety, não se preocupe, o Ivan é o melhor no que faz. Você vai amar a transformação." Comentou Carolina, tirando Lety de seus pensamentos.

Fechando os olhos Lety apenas pediu a Deus que tudo desse certo e com um aceno de afirmação Ivan começou seu trabalho. Carolina e Renata sentaram ao lado de Lety e começaram a fazer as unhas, outra manicure foi até Lety e começou seu trabalho também. A conversa rolou solta pelo ambiente fazendo Lety esquecer do que estava fazendo.

Era pouco mais das 4hs quando Ivan sorriu vitorioso. Com os cabelos cortados e soltos e uma leve maquiagem ela estava pronta.

 _"_ _Dios Mío_. Você está linda." Disse emocionado. "Você tinha razão, Renata querida, ela já era linda só não sabia disso."

"Posso me ver agora?" Perguntou ela ansiosa.

"Na verdade Lety, você vai trocar de roupa. Depois disso você vai poder se ver." Falou Carolina e entregou uma bolsa a ela com todo o material. "Sem argumentos."

Lety seguiu emburrada até uma sala, que para seu desespero não tinha espelhos. Suspirando ela resolveu terminar com tudo isso de uma vez, não aguentava mais a curiosidade. Pegando o vestido que provou na loja o vestiu e pegou o sapato na bolsa e olhou aterrorizada para eles, _como conseguiria andar nessas coisas?_ Era bonito não podia negar, todo preto e alto, mais alto que qualquer salto que usou antes. Antes que desistisse os calçou, quase caiu, mas se manteve firme. Ia abrir a porta quando encontrou as lentes de contato e imaginou que Carolina tinha pedido para alguém buscar. Lety sorriu, pelo menos veria alguma coisa, já que sem os óculos ela era totalmente " _cega"._

Abrindo finalmente a porta ela foi até o centro do salão. Claro que naquele momento todos estavam com a respiração presa, alguns clientes aparentava espantos, outros, divertimento e os funcionários tinha uma face completamente orgulhosa. Com o vestido do seu tamanho, o sapato certo, o cabelo solto com um novo corte e a maquiagem que a deixou radiante, ninguém podia negar que Letícia Padilha Solís estava irreconhecível.

 **...**

Todos na _Conceptos_ estavam eufóricos e ansiosos para o desfile. A sala de reunião se tornou uma verdadeira sala de televisão, as meninas do quartel estavam lá, Márcia, Luigi e Teresinha também. Todas ansiosas para saber quem seria a vencedora. Eduardo chegou em seguida, ele gostava de ver a interação de todos e com as meninas do quartel ali ele sabia que a diversão estava garantida.

Omar chegou na sala de Fernando e adentrou entusiasmado:

"Irmãozinho, estão esperando você."

"Para quê?" Perguntou ele surpreso. "Estou atrasado para alguma reunião?"

"Claro que não, o desfile vai começar. Você não quer ver todas aquelas 60 90 60?"

"Eu não estou no clima, Omar."

"Mas Fernando.."

"Vá logo Omar, eu sei que você está _doida_ para saber qual a próxima tendência do verão."

"Ei, não me confunda com o Luigi."

"É só você não agir como ele, _Chávez_." Fernando falou imitando a voz de Luigi e gargalhou quando Omar desapareceu de sua frente resmungando.

Suspirando ele olhou novamente para a foto em seu computador.

"Lety, _mí_ Lety. Estou tão ansioso em revê-la. Você não tem ideia." Tocando a foto no computador ele reprimiu a vontade de chorar.

 ** _Enquanto isso na casa dos Padilhas..._**

"Tomás, cuidado para não quebrar essa televisão." Avisou Erasmo enquanto o outro homem cambaleava com o objeto em mãos. Com cuidado ele colocou o aparelho na mesa e se jogou no sofá ofegante.

"Seu Erasmo, o senhor podia ter me ajudado. Essa coisa é pesada."

"Você quem se ofereceu."

"Meninos, parem de brigas. Sentem-se o desfile vai começar em breve e eu quero ver como minha menina se saiu na organização do evento." Falou Julieta sorrindo.

 **...**

Lety olhou ao redor envergonhada, pois todas as atenções estavam voltada para ela. O pensamento de estar ainda mais feia deixou-a desconfortável, mas ao encarar Carolina se sentiu mais segura, pois ela e Renata tinham sorrisos orgulhosos em suas faces.

"Lety, você pode se ver agora."

"Posso mesmo? Não vou me assustar?" Perguntou temerosa.

"Letícia querida, se você não morreu do coração ao se olhar no espelho até hoje, qualquer coisa que vier é lucro." Disse Ivan revirando os olhos.

"IVAN.." Brigou Renata e Carolina em uníssono.

 _"_ _Hihihihi_ , deixe Carolina, ele me lembra o seu Luigi." Falou Lety e respirou fundo. Com passos lentos ela foi até o espelho.

Lety arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu, com certeza ela não estava reconhecendo a si mesma. Ela estava tão linda que não queria acredita na imagem refletida no espelho.

 _"_ _Dios mío_ , como.. eu.. Essa não sou eu."

"Claro que é você, Lety" Disse Renata sorrindo.

"Mas eu estou.. estou.."

"Linda." Completou Carolina com um sorriso. "Lety, você está linda, pode dizer."

"Eu sei, mas é que.. não parece ser eu." Disse confusa. "Eu digo, como eu posso ser a Lety de antes assim?"

"Você ainda é a Lety de antes?" Questionou Carolina. "Depois de tudo que você passou nesses últimos tempos, depois de tudo que sofreu?"

"Não. A Lety de antes morreu junto com toda aquela dor." Disse ela triste.

"Então.. você merece mudar. Lembra do que eu falei mais cedo?"

"Sim, você acha que ele me via assim?" Perguntou Lety insegura, Carolina havia falado que Fernando a enxergava desse jeito. Mas se encarar no espelho tão diferente era muito estranho.

Porém, se ela estava disposta a começar uma nova fase em sua vida essa mudança serviria como um primeiro passo. Sorrindo Lety balançou a cabeça em concordância, faria isso.

"Acredito que terminamos aqui, não é, Ivan?"

"Com certeza minhas divas. _Dios mío_ , ainda não acredito que transformei aquele ornitorrinco nessa bela mulher."

"Ivan, pelo amor de Deus, deixe de chamar a Lety assim. Você realmente está parecendo o Luigi, até o mesmo apelido falou." Comentou Carolina irritada.

"Carolina, você tem que concordar comigo, ela era horrorosa."

"Só a seus olhos que não conseguiu enxergar a beleza de Lety."

"Ok, ok... eu estava errado." Se rendeu Ivan. "Podem ir, eu terminei todo o processo. Agora você pode arrasar."

Ivan deu um abraço em Lety totalmente emocionando, e por um momento ela achou que ele ia dar um chilique. Pegando suas coisas elas voltaram para o hotel.

 **...**

Márcia entrou no escritório de Fernando e não o encontrou, passou pela sala de Omar e até foi no próprio escritório, mas não o encontrou em nenhum deles. Foi então que ela lembrou que o único local que não tinha ido era a antiga salinha de Lety.

Chegando lá ela abriu a porta devagar e o encontrou encarando uma foto dele e Lety juntos e ficou intrigada sobre quando tinha tirado.

"Onde foi isso?" Perguntou curiosa.

Fernando deu um salto da cadeira e quase caiu dela com o susto, colocando a mão no coração e respirando profundamente ele a encarou assustado.

"Márcia! Você e o Omar querem me matar do coração? Mais um desse e eu não sobrevivo até o fim do dia."

"Deixe de ser dramático. Eu estava a sua procura." Falou ela. "Você não me respondeu."

"Oh.. a foto?" Ela afirmou e ele sorriu nostálgico. "A foto tiramos no dia que fizemos aquele comercial com Pilar Zacarias."

"Aquele da lingerie?"

"Esse mesmo. Foi uma loucura, mas valeu a pena. O comercial foi perfeito. No final do dia tiramos várias fotos e as meninas do quartel insistiram que eu e a Lety tirássemos essa." Falou ele e sorriu ainda mais. "É a única foto que tenho com ela."

"Eu não sei como nunca percebi." Falou Márcia e se sentou na mesa, pois era o único lugar disponível na salinha de Lety.

"Percebeu o quê?"

"Que você e Lety estavam juntos." Comentou ela e sorriu. "Você sempre a defendia, sempre queria ela por perto e não se incomodava dela ser a sua sombra."

"Engraçado você falar isso." Comentou Fernando. "Um dia antes da gravação do comercial, eu levei Lety para minha casa, eu queria que ela conhecesse o lugar que eu vivia. E quando você ligou para lá eu disse que estava sozinho, só eu e minha sombra. Depois eu pedi desculpas a ela, nunca gostei de negar que estava com ela."

"Por isso que sempre dizia que Lety estava com você, não é? Porque sabia que eu não me importava."

"Exatamente." Ele sorriu um pouco triste. "Pois bem, depois das desculpas ela disse que não teria problema, que eu não a tinha negado, ela era a minha sombra."

"Eu sinto muito, por tudo o que aconteceu com você e Lety." Falou ela e suspirou. "Eu não posso negar que ainda estou magoada com tudo isso. Se você tivesse me trocado por uma 60 90 60 eu entenderia, mas por Lety.."

"E qual é o problema de ser por Lety?"

"Ela é horrorosa, Fernando. Você está tão apaixonado que não percebe isso."

"Você que está enganada. Ou melhor, todos vocês. Será que ninguém percebe o quanto Lety é linda?" Ele questionou com raiva e se levantou. "Um dia verão que se engaram, que ela é a mulher mais linda desse mundo."

"Você é um exagerado."

"Olhe, Márcia, eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo e irmão. Mas para isso preciso que você aceite minhas escolhas. Eu amo a Letícia e sempre vou amar." Ele disse tão sério que Márcia não o reconheceu, principalmente quando viu os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas. "Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso por ela. Por Letícia eu esperarei uma vida, até que ela volte a dizer que me ama."

Márcia o viu dar as costas a ela e sumir pelo escritório, até tentou chamá-lo, mas as portas do elevador já tinham se fechado. Atônita ela voltou para a sala de juntas, mas dessa vez ela tinha uma certeza, Fernando não mediria esforços para reconquistar Lety e ela tinha acabado de perder a única chance de ser feliz.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo Oito_**

Lety chegou no quarto do hotel com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ainda estava tentando não se assustar com a imagem no espelho. Estava verdadeiramente difícil acreditar que era ela. Mas deu de ombros e foi guardar as roupas, tinha menos de 30 minutos para retocar a maquiagem e voltar para o evento. Assim que terminou tudo ela pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da cama e colocou na mesinha que ficava no centro do quarto. Mas, sendo uma pessoa desastrada, ela derrubou todo o conteúdo no chão.

Com pressa ela recolheu tudo, mas assim que pegou sua carteira ela viu a foto de Fernando e suspirou. Ela estava com saudades das brincadeiras, dos beijos e até dos gritos. E agora, que tinha entendido seus sentimentos e descoberto quem era verdadeiramente, Lety sabia que tudo que viveu com ele não foi em vão. Ela o amava, isso era fato! Mas se ela fosse lutar por esse amor sabia que seria difícil, contudo já tinha decidido, assim que voltasse para o México ela iria falar com ele e colocar tudo às claras.

Com um suspiro designado ela guardou a foto de volta na bolsa e correu para a porta do quarto, tinha que retornar ao salão e terminar os últimos preparativos do desfile.

 **...**

Fernando estava distraído no banco que ficava na frente da _Conceptos_ , estava perdido em pensamentos quando sentiu alguém se aproximar. Ao olhar para o lado se surpreendeu em ver sua mãe.

"Olá, _Mamá_. O que faz aqui fora? Não vai assistir ao concurso?"

"Não começou ainda." Falou ela sorrindo. "Eu vim saber como está?"

"Estou bem." Deu de ombros.

"Não parece, o que tanto lhe incomoda?"

"Eu.. é que.. Eu sinto falta da Lety." Disse ele derrotado. "Eu sinto tanta falta dela, do modo que ela sorria, do modo como ela resolvia aqueles problemas tão rápidos. Do modo apaixonado que ela me beijava."

Teresinha o encarou desconfiada, conhecia o filho muito bem e sabia que ele não era de ficar suspirando pelos cantos, nem com Márcia ele era assim. Mas vê-lo desse jeito a estava deixando aflita, ele estava sofrendo tanto que chegava a feri-la.

"Filho, você realmente ama a Letícia?"

"Amo. Eu estou ficando cansado dessa pergunta, porque ninguém acredita em mim? O que tem de tão difícil em acreditar que eu a amo?"

"Não é assim, é que fomos pegos de surpresa. Você sempre foi um mulherengo, sempre saia com aquelas modelos e se orgulhava em fazer isso." Começou ela. "Agora, você está sofrendo por uma subordinada, eu digo, a Lety não é para você. Olhe para ela, ela é.. feia."

Fernando encarou a mãe com os olhos em fúria, mas respirou fundo e pediu paciência para não desrespeitá-la. Não podia se descontrolar, estava cansado de brigar e tentar fazer com que eles enxergassem Lety do modo que ele a via.

 _"_ _Mamá_ , eu não quero discutir com você. Estou cansado de tentar fazer vocês verem o quanto a Lety é linda. Não só por dentro." Falou ele. "Eu vou dizer uma coisa a senhora que eu não disse a ninguém, quando eu dormia com aquelas modelos, até mesmo com Márcia, eu não sentia nada. Eu gostava, é claro, mas era uma coisa automática. Mas com a Lety.. eu fiz amor. Ela não é muito experiente, mas foi ela quem me ensinou a fazer amor." Ele então suspirou e sorriu abobalhado. "Com ela foi tão doce, tão apaixonado. E o que eu senti, foi algo indescritível. Com a Lety eu sentia que pertencia a algum lugar e que finalmente eu podia dizer que meu coração estava completo."

Teresinha ficou sem palavras ao final do discurso do filho, sabia que ele estava um pouco mudado, mas agora realmente via o que Lety tinha feito com ele. Ele estava mais maduro e mais sábio. E por um momento ela sentiu inveja de Lety, inveja por nunca ter escutado essas palavras do pai de Fernando, não que ele não fosse romântico ou não a amasse. Sabia que o marido a amava, mas escutar esse tipo de declaração faria qualquer mulher se entregar e ela soube que o filho falava a verdade, que o amor que ele sentia era verdadeiro e genuíno.

"Eu agora entendo, filho, eu e seu pai não demos a devida atenção a você, principalmente depois que os Vilarroel vieram morar conosco. E posso perceber agora que seu amor por Lety é de verdade."

"É sim, eu a amo com toda minha alma."

"Ficou feliz em saber que encontrou sua alma gêmea." Sorriu ela o abraçou.

"Encontrei sim, e sei que vai ser difícil reconquistá-la, mas não desistirei."

"Não desista mesmo, e saiba que eu vou lhe apoiar." Disse ela e se levantou. "Você vem assistir ao concurso?"

"Não.. vou ficar mais um pouco aqui."

"Ok. Nos vemos depois."

Com mais um abraço Teresinha voltou para empresa a fim de acompanhar o concurso com os outros.

 **...**

Carolina e Renata chegaram praticamente correndo no enorme salão onde seria o final do concurso, estavam meio atrasadas para os preparativos finais, mas não ligavam para isso, principalmente depois de verem o resultado. Lety estava maravilhosa, realmente linda e ninguém podia negar isso. Durante o caminho até ouviram muitas cantadas e não foi por causa delas.

Assim que as outras candidatas as avistaram questionaram sobre Lety, querendo saber como ela estava. Todas ansiosas para vê-la. Aldo chegou minutos depois, sorridente e bem arrumado, começou a procurar ao redor, mas não a viu.

"Oi, Carol. Como foi o passeio?"

"Oi Aldo. Uau, você está bonito." Disse ela com um enorme sorriso, ele estava de smoking e calça social. "O passeio foi muito bom. Você teria se divertido com a gente."

"Posso imaginar, mas não seria uma boa companhia com vestidos e sapatos, e todos aqueles acessórios." Carolina riu divertida com o comentário. "Cadê a Lety?" Perguntou ele ainda olhando ao redor.

"Foi guardar as compras no quarto. Estará aqui em breve." Disse ela e foi em direção as outras meninas. "Eu preciso ir, a Lety vem daqui a pouco. Fique à vontade."

E foi isso que ele fez, sentou numa mesa próxima à passarela e esperou. Quase 15 minutos depois Carolina voltou sorridente e arrumada.

"Tudo pronto! Cadê a Lety?"

"Ainda não chegou." Falou Aldo ficando preocupado.

Carolina olhou para os lados, também preocupada, achando que ela tinha desistido. Respirando fundo ela se preparou para levantar, mas antes que isso acontecesse ela avistou Lety na entrada do grande salão. O evento ainda não tinha começado, ou seja, ainda estava tudo vazio, mas as poucas pessoas que estavam ali viraram admirados para ela, querendo saber quem era a bela mulher.

Aldo olhou na direção que Carolina olhava, seus olhos se arregalavam e sua boca se abriu em surpresa. Ele sempre apreciou a beleza de uma mulher, mas naquele momento ele podia admitir que nunca tinha visto uma igual a que se aproximava da mesa. Sabia que era uma amiga de Carolina, pelo modo que sorriam uma para outra, como irmãs. Assim que ela chegou na mesa ele se levantou, estava se comportando como um adolescente e sabia disso, mas ele não estava se importando tanto.

Carolina ficou surpresa pela atitude desajeitada dele e percebeu que ele não tinha reconhecido Lety e com um gesto de cabeça pediu que ela não falasse nada. Sorrindo ela se voltou para ele:

"Aldo, quero que conheça uma amiga minha. Ela veio do México há algumas semanas, mas vocês não tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem." Começou ela divertida. "Ela é muito tímida e só resolveu sair do hotel hoje."

Aldo prestava atenção ao que Carolina falava e não notou os tiques que Lety começou a fazer, quase levando Carolina a um ataque de risos, mas assim que a atenção dele se voltou para ela, Lety parou e olhou espantada para Carolina, sem saber o que fazer. Mas para sua surpresa ele estendeu a mão em sua direção e sorriu:

"Olá, sou Aldo Domenzaín. Qual o nome da bela dama?" Lety estendeu a mão e acompanhou chocada ele beijar o dorso da mesma, como um completo cavalheiro.

Sem conseguir se segurar Carolina começou a rir. Ela estava realmente se divertindo com toda a situação. Lety a encarou divertida e Aldo um pouco envergonhado.

"Desculpa, Aldo. Mas é que.." Ela parou e respirou fundo, se recompondo. Então apontou para Lety. "Pode dizer..."

Sorrindo abertamente e um pouco aliviada, Lety encarou Aldo e com sua risadinha típica falou:

"Sou eu, Aldo. A Lety."

Aldo a encarou perplexo, aquela era definitivamente a voz dela, mas.. não parecia em nada a Lety que ele encontrou mais cedo. Sabia que ela era bonita, por dentro e que se deixasse também seria por fora. Mas estar ali, de frente para prova concreta de sua beleza, o deixou tonto. E naquele momento ele soube o motivo de Fernando querer ficar com ela, ela era linda em todos os sentidos.

 _"_ _Dios mío_ , Lety?" Começou ele ainda chocado. "Você está linda."

"Que isso, Aldo. Eu só me arrumei um pouco."

"Deixa de modesta, Lety." Disse Carolina divertida. "Você está linda. Agora que você já falou com o Aldo vamos até as meninas, elas estão loucas para falar com você."

E sem esperar respostas ela pegou na mão dela e ambas saíram praticamente correndo dali, como duas adolescentes. Assim que chegaram ao vestuário improvisado todas as atenções se viraram para elas.

"Boa noite, meninas." Disse Carolina sorrindo abertamente. "Hoje, vim lhes trazer um presente."

Lety a olhou surpresa, não entendia como ela podia ser um presente. Mas mudou de ideia quando as candidatas a encararam e sorriram, elas ainda não a tinham reconhecido, Renata ao avistar Lety agradeceu aos céus e se adiantou:

"Lety, Graças a Deus que está aqui, você pode me ajudar?"

"Claro." Falou ela aliviada por alguém apenas a tratar como antes.

Porém antes que pudesse chegar até Renata as meninas acordaram do estado chocado e a rodearam questionando como tinha sido o passeio e a bombardeando de elogios.

"Ok, meninas. Podem deixar a Lety em paz agora, eu fiquei tão surpresa o quanto vocês, mas agora confirmamos o que sabíamos, ela sempre foi linda, só não queria assumir."

 _"_ _Dios mío_ , vocês vão me deixar ainda mais envergonhada com esses elogios." Falou Lety um pouco vermelha. "Agora que vocês já me bombardearam de perguntas, vão se arrumar, o salão já deve está cheio e vocês entram em vinte minutos."

Com essa ordem Lety foi, finalmente, ao encontro de Renata ajudá-la, Carolina aproveitou e retornou ao salão para abrir oficialmente a final do concurso _Nossa Beleza._

 **...**

Omar se levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala de juntas, o primeiro comercial estava passando na televisão e ele estava adorando assistir aquelas 60 90 60 andando na passarela. Mas naquele momento ele precisava de um drink e saber por onde Fernando andava. Assim que entrou na sala da presidência o encontrou encarando o computador, sua face estava concentrada em alguma coisa.

"O que está fazendo, maninho?" Questionou Omar e assistiu Fernando saltar da cadeira com o susto.

"Você ainda vai me matar do coração, animal." Comentou ele e suspirou tentando se acalmar. "Estou tentando encontrar um modo de resolver a nossa burrada."

"Oh.. por isso estava tão concentrado? Fernando, você pode deixar isso para depois, o concurso já começou e aquelas gatinhas precisam de nossa atenção."

Fernando não falou nada, apenas se limitou em encarar Omar incrédulo e voltar sua atenção para o computador. Percebendo que não o convenceria de sair dali, Omar pegou a garrafa de whisky e saiu da sala o deixando sozinho.

Quase duas horas depois Fernando escutou uma batida na porta:

"Entre." Gritou e esperou Omar ou Márcia aparecer.

"Olá, Nando." Disse Eduardo o pegando de surpresa. "Vim ver se já terminou o que estava fazendo e se pode ir jantar comigo e as meninas do quartel."

"Olá, Du. Já está tão tarde assim?"

"Pois é, você ficou preso nesses relatórios e nem participou da euforia que estava na sala de juntas. Para falar a verdade, não sei como não ouviu."

"Estava distraído." Comentou Fernando com um sorriso e desligou o computador. "Então vamos? Você falou em jantar e me lembrei que estou morrendo de fome"

Sorrindo Eduardo se dirigiu a porta e assim que abriu encontrou com um quartel sorridente.

"Seu Fernando vai conosco?" Perguntou Marta e sorriu abertamente.

"Vai sim." Animou-se Eduardo e esperou Fernando aparecer na porta.

As meninas se alvoroçaram na direção dele, pegaram a maleta que carregava e o encheram de mimos, até porque ele ainda mancava e a mão estava enfaixada por causa do acidente.

Assim que chegaram ao restaurante procuraram a maior mesa para acomodar a todos, confortáveis eles fizeram os pedidos e esperaram ansiosos pelo jantar, principalmente Marta.

"Eu queria saber quem era ela." Comentou de repente Sara.

"Ela quem?" Perguntou Fernando curioso.

"Vocês não desistiram ainda do assunto?" Sorriu Eduardo.

"Que assunto?" Questionou Fernando ficando ainda mais curioso.

"Mas é que ela era tão linda, Seu Eduardo que a gente estava querendo saber por que ela não estava no concurso." Falou Paula Maria e recebeu a confirmação das demais.

 _"_ _Dios mío_ , vocês vão me dizer ou não o que está acontecendo?" Falou Fernando fazendo todo mundo se calar em receio.

"Calma, irmão. Desse jeito você vai morrer cedo, com esse estresse todo." Comentou Eduardo sorrindo. "O assunto é o seguinte, como você bem sabe o concurso _Nossa Beleza_ acabou hoje á noite e a campeã, que eu não lembro o nome agora.."

"Renata." Falou Joana e sorriu orgulhosa. "Eu já tinha previsto."

"Isso mesmo. Renata fez um agradecimento especial para uma amiga." Continuou Eduardo. "E a imagem se focou numa mulher. E, irmão.. você me conhece e sabe bem que eu não sou muito de ligar para a parte física, mas era uma bela mulher."

"Era uma bela mulher sim, tinha um sorriso sincero." Comentou Irminha.

"Isso mesmo, Seu Fernando." Se intrometeu Sara. "Era linda, uma mulher de altura. E eu nunca a vi antes, nem na TV e nem em revistas."

"Exatamente, se ela fosse uma atriz eu conheceria." Falou Marta com a boca cheia. Ela tinha comido metade dos pãezinhos da mesa. "O senhor tinha que ver."

"Ela era uma verdadeira 60 90 60." Disse Paula Maria. "Quer dizer, ela parecia ser um pouco menor que aquelas modelos metidas que parecem na empresa."

"Paula Maria, não fale assim." Repreendeu Irminha.

"Mas é verdade." Defendeu-se ela.

"Deixe ela, Irminha. Ela meio que tem razão." Defendeu Fernando. "Eu não sei o que via nelas, elas são bem superficiais."

"Seu Fernando, o senhor está bem?" Questionou Lola totalmente surpresa. "Nunca o vi falar desse jeito sobre as 60 90 60."

"Depois que se conhece o verdadeiro amor a gente vê as burradas que fez na vida." Comentou ele e se entristeceu ao lembrar o quanto estava distante de Lety.

As meninas viram o quanto balançado ele tinha ficado e desconfiaram na hora que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Lety. Mas antes que qualquer uma pudesse o questionar sobre isso o jantar chegou.

Fernando suspirou aliviado, não queria revelar que estava apaixonado por Lety, não ainda. Estava em dúvida se Lety gostaria disso, por ele gritaria aos quatro ventos que a amava, mas não sabia se ela queria isso. E se ele não conseguiu fazer isso antes agora a iria respeitar, respeitar o amor deles. Quando chegasse a hora ele iria soltar o grito de eu te amo para toda a _Conceptos_ ouvir.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo Nove_**

Lety se levantou cedo já que ela e Carolina viajariam depois do café da manhã. E como vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias ela estava enjoada, mas deixou isso de lado depois do banho.

Antes que saísse do quarto ela ligou para os pais e disse que estava ansiosa em voltar para casa e que provavelmente chegaria na hora do almoço. Mas deixou de fora a parte de que estava completamente mudada e que era provável que eles não a reconheceriam. Porém a verdade é que ela estava se sentindo bem com isso, estava diferente por dentro e por fora, era agora uma nova Letícia, em todos os sentidos.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentou quando Aldo, Carolina e Renata se juntaram a ela na mesa.

"Bom dia, Lety." Falou Carolina sorridente. "Está preparada para voltar ao dia a dia?"

"Sim, estou ansiosa." Sorriu ela.

"E suas dúvidas? Eu nem tive tempo de conversar com você devidamente." Falou Carolina um pouco envergonhada.

"Não foi preciso, Carolina. Eu.. eu precisava desse tempo sozinha." Refletiu Lety. "E você já me ajudou o bastante me convidando para vim. E eu tive amigos que me ajudaram."

Ao comentar isso ela olhou para Aldo e Renata que sorriram de volta para ela, mas Aldo não tinha gostado muito do título de amigo, pois os sentimentos que estavam aflorando não eram nada amigáveis. Porém ele sabia que se tentasse alguma coisa com ela seria rejeitado novamente, principalmente depois da noite anterior, quando tiveram uma séria conversa.

 ** _[Flashback On...]_**

 _Lety e Aldo estavam na praia sentados lado a lado, as luzes da festa não iluminava muito o ambiente, então eles apenas escutavam as ondas quebrando na areia._

 _"_ _Então, Lety. Já decidiu o que vai fazer?"_

 _"_ _Com o quê?" Perguntou confusa._

 _"_ _Sobre você e o seu chefe." Disse ele com desprezo. "Você ainda vai querer ficar com ele"?_

 _"_ _Eu não sei, Aldo." Suspirou ela. "A única coisa que sei é que o amo. E o que sinto não dá para desligar assim, como num interruptor."_

 _Aldo apenas afirmou com a cabeça e esperou ela continuar._

 _"_ _Eu estive pensando em tudo o que eu vivi com ele nesses últimos meses e não posso negar que ele mudou. Seu afeto por mim, seu carinho e até suas preocupações em nos flagrar.. ele simplesmente esquecia." Ela falou e não pode deixar de sorri boba. "Eu queria muito arrancar esse amor do meu peito, Aldo, mas.. é impossível."_

 _"_ _Você vai dar uma chance a ele, não vai?"_

 _"_ _Talvez, mas não quero me machucar de novo." Disse ela pensativa. "Vou deixar o tempo decidir."_

 _"_ _Você sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa eu estou aqui, não é?"_

 _"_ _Claro que sei." Sorriu ela. "Você foi um bom amigo nessa viagem."_

 _Aldo a encarou, ser chamado de amigo não era o que ele queria escutar, e num impulso se aproximou dela e seus lábios ficaram a milímetros um do outro. Lety o encarou surpresa e se afastou rapidamente._

 _"_ _Aldo, o que você ia fazer?"_

 _"_ _Desculpe, Lety.. é que.. eu não consigo ver você sofrendo." Disse ele constrangido pelo recusa dela. "Eu posso te fazer esquecer o Fernando. Eu posso te fazer feliz."_

 _"_ _Mas eu não amo você, como posso ser feliz?" Disse ela com a voz embargada. Não queria perder um amigo, mas se continuasse com isso ela teria que ir embora._

 _"_ _Olhe, Lety. Eu sei que você ainda ama aquele idiota que te faz sofrer. Mas se você me deixasse.."_

 _"_ _Não.." Cortou ela e se levantou. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, eu nem sei se quero esquecê-lo. Eu o amo sim, e vou lutar por esse amor. E se eu sofrer... não vai ser nada pior do que já passei."_

 _E sem falar mais nada ela saiu em disparada para o hotel, seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, não pela discussão com Aldo, mas sim porque só naquele momento que ela se permitiu falar em voz alta o que realmente queria, o que realmente iria fazer. Ela lutaria pelo amor de Fernando, nem que perdesse, mais uma vez._

 ** _[Flashback Off]_**

O café da manhã se passou com risadas e brincadeiras entre eles, assim que terminaram Carolina e Lety voltaram para o hotel, pois elas ainda não tinham feito as malas.

Com as malas prontas elas seguiram para o aeroporto próximo ao horário do almoço. Elas estavam felizes em voltar à rotina. Ao chegarem ao _check-in_ encontraram Aldo.

"Oh.. veio se despedir, Aldo?" Perguntou Carolina e sorriu.

"Claro que sim." Falou ele com um sorriso no rosto. "Também vim me desculpar por ontem, Lety."

O comentário pegou Carolina de surpresa, Lety não tinha falado nada, mas depois ela a questionaria. Deixando-os a sós ela seguiu para uns bancos laterais.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Você me respeitou em não insistir mais. Eu quero que sejamos amigos, Aldo."

"Eu também, Lety. Eu não queria lhe ofender, mas é que.."

"Eu sei" Cortou ela mais uma vez. "Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, serei sua amiga. Mas você tem que entender que te tratarei sempre assim, não acontecerá nada entre a gente."

"Eu entendo." O sorriso se desmanchou um pouco e ele suspirou. "Não vou insistir. Só quero que aceite esse presente."

Lety o viu tirar as mãos das costas e uma caixinha aparecer. Antes que ela pudesse recusar o presente ele a cortou:

"Nem adianta, Lety. Você vai ter que aceitar esse presente." Sorrindo ele esperou ela abrir.

A caixinha tinha algumas conchas e areia, mas o que chamava atenção era a pérola que tinha no meio. Com os olhos embargado ela apenas o abraçou, naquele momento nenhuma palavra serviria. Aldo sorriu também emocionado, sabia que o coração dela era de outro, e naquele momento ele soube que ser apenas um amigo seria suficiente.

O voo foi chamado e Aldo assistiu elas partirem. Balançando a cabeça ele sorriu enquanto caminhava, queria ter a oportunidade de rever Lety. _Quem sabe um dia ele não poderia aparecer no México?_ Ele estava tão distraído que quando avistou a mulher já era tarde demais.

 _"_ _Dios Mío_ , me desculpe. Eu não a vi, eu a machuquei?"

"Não se preocupe, estou bem." Sorriu ela e o encarou pensativa. "Acho que conheço você. Você é Aldo Domenzaín, o _chef_ de cozinha. Adoro seus pratos."

"Isso mesmo." Falou ele e sorriu abertamente, a mulher que ele encarava era bonita e ele tinha a mesma impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar. "Agora estou em desvantagem, você é.."

"Oh, _sorry_ , sou Carla Santibáñez."

"Agora me lembro de você. A empresária americana, não me disseram que você viria até Acapulco." Falou surpreso.

"Você sabe como é... os negócios nos chamam. Então, está preparado para ter um investimento no seu restaurante?" Ela falou com um sorriso abobalhado, completamente encantada com o homem em sua frente.

Com um sorriso Aldo a guiou até a saída do aeroporto e com uma última olhada para onde ele avistou Lety pela última vez, ele suspirou feliz. Aparentemente sua vida mudaria também.

 **...**

Fernando estava numa reunião importante com Humberto e Erasmo eles traçavam mais um investimento para a _Conceptos_.

"Então.. podemos fechar o acordo?" Questionou Humberto.

"Sim, segundos os cálculos que eu e Tomás fizemos se o custo ficar nesse limite de produção tudo dará certo." Falou Erasmo sorrindo.

"Mas temos que diminuir a qualidade dos comerciais?" Quis saber Fernando.

"Não necessariamente, o senhor Luigi, só deve diminuir em alguns gastos." Falou Erasmo sério.

"Oh, isso vai ser um problema." Disse Fernando cansado, estava até prevendo uma dor de cabeça.

"Eu falarei com ele, filho." Tranquilizou Humberto. "Você continue ajudando Erasmo."

"Ok, _Papá_."

"Mas por enquanto vamos fazer uma pausa e almoçar." Disse Erasmo e se levantou.

"Claro, eu vou para casa que Teresinha me espera." Falou Humberto sorridente. "Você me acompanha, Fernando?"

"Não, _Papá_ , vou almoçar com o Omar. Ou com as meninas do quartel." Sorriu ele.

"Com as secretárias?" Questionou Humberto surpreso.

"Claro, você não sabe o quanto me divirto com elas." Enquanto falava ele recolheu todos os papeis e colocou numa pasta. "Agora se me dão licença..."

Ele falou isso e saiu da sala deixando Erasmo e Humberto boquiabertos, gargalhando Humberto encarou Erasmo.

"Meu amigo, quero lhe agradecer."

"Pelo o quê?" Perguntou confuso.

"Você não vê? Meu filho está mudado, mais maduro, mais responsável e muito mais humilde. O amor que ele sente por sua filha o deixou assim." Comentou Humberto e suspiro feliz. "Quando a Lety voltar quero agradecer pessoalmente por ela ter transformado meu filho em um cidadão de bem."

"Esse é o efeito que a minha menina tem nas pessoas, Humberto." Disse Erasmo orgulhoso. "Algumas pessoas a enxergam como feia, mas não sabem o quanto ela é linda. Fernando se apaixonou porque ele conseguiu enxergar isso, ele descobriu a dádiva que é ser amado por minha filha."

Humberto não sabia o que dizer, por um lado tinha consciência de que Erasmo falava a verdade, mas ainda estava relutante em acreditar que ela era bonita do modo que ele falava, _quem sabe ele não podia se acostumar com a feiura dela?_

"Agora, meu amigo, eu vou para casa. Minha Julieta me espera." Ele falou tirando Humberto de seu devaneio. Juntos eles foram embora cada um para casa, para suas amadas esposas.

Enquanto isso Fernando arrumava as pastas e ligou para Omar, com uma rápida conversa eles marcaram para almoçarem juntos. Já Eduardo não tinha aparecido na _Conceptos,_ disse que tinha algumas coisas para organizar e para sua surpresa Márcia foi ajudar.

Assim que chegaram ao restaurante ele e Omar se sentam numa mesa distante do bar. Omar o olhou desconfiado:

"Que foi, irmão? Com medo das bebidas?"

"Antes fosse, eu não quero que aquelas duas me vejam." Ele aponta para duas moças que estavam encostadas no balcão, ambas aparentavam serem modelos.

"Uau, que lindas." Disse Omar e sorriu maliciosamente. "Pena que não estou muito interessado nelas."

Surpreso com o comentário Fernando deixa um dos pãezinhos que está na mesa cair. Ele encara Omar para saber se isso não era uma brincadeira. E fica ainda mais perplexo quando vê que não, Omar falava realmente sério.

"Você está bem, Omar? Não acordou com febre ou alguma coisa assim?"

"Que febre, maninho." Disse ele e sorriu abobalhado. "Eu acho que me apaixonei."

"Ah foi? E por quem? Sua escova de dente?" Fernando começa a rir e só parou quando sentiu uma tapa em sua cabeça. Fazendo cara feia ele espera Omar se explicar.

"Não é nada disso." Disse indignado. "Estou falando sério. Ontem eu vi a mulher mais linda que apareceu em toda a minha vida."

"Aquela que todos estão comentando e ninguém faz a menor ideia de quem seja?" Fernando revirou os olhos e agradeceu ao garçom que deixava os pratos na mesa. "O que você vai fazer, Omar? Ninguém sabe quem é ela."

"Eu liguei hoje para os organizadores do evento. Mas disseram que não sabiam de nada. Que ela apareceu por lá e não a viram mais." Disse ele derrotado e deu uma garfada na comida.

"Então você vai deixar isso de lado, não é?"

"Claro que não, eu vou procurar por ela. Tenho a lista das revistas que estavam na festa. Vou ligar para cada uma delas e perguntar se descobriram alguma coisa."

"Você pode fazer o que quiser, mas assim que chegarmos à empresa precisamos trabalhar. Vou ajudar Seu Erasmo e você vai também."

"Mas essa área de finanças não é para mim."

"Eu sei, também não entendo nada, mas ele vai nos ensinar e vamos ter que fazer isso." Conclui Fernando decidido. "Você liga para as revistas depois."

Omar não gostou muito disso, mas sabia que a situação que a empresa se encontrava também era culpa dele, suspirando Omar deixou o assunto de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

 **...**

Passava da hora do almoço quando o carro de Carolina parou na rua de Lety. Ambas conversaram muito durante o voo e Carolina estava feliz em saber da decisão da amiga e não contou, _claro_ , que ela vinha se comunicando com Eduardo. Nem disse sobre o acidente que Fernando tinha sofrido, mas sabia que ela descobriria no dia seguinte.

Com um abraço apertado elas se despediram e Lety a agradeceu mais uma vez, pegando sua mala ela desceu do carro. Ela foi caminhando e sorrindo para os vizinhos, mas percebe que ninguém a reconhece e que eles estavam totalmente boquiabertos. Sem ligar muito ela continua seu caminho até em casa, estava feliz demais para reparar nos cochichos.

Ao se aproximar de casa ela avista o grupinho de Romeo implicando com Tomás e para sua total surpresa Miguel, seu antigo namorado, estava ali. Ela ficou intrigada, queria saber o motivo dele aparecer no bairro. Lety então tem uma ideia, ela pega um espelho na bolsa de mão e vê como estava, ainda não tinha se acostumado com sua imagem então meio que se assusta. Mas respira fundo se arruma mais um pouco e vai em direção a eles.

Assim que chega perto, Tomás, que estava tentando sair da rodinha em sua volta, a encara estupefato. Sem dizer uma única palavra ela estende a mão para ele, Romeo finalmente se vira para ver quem era, mas assim que a vê fica sem palavras.

Tomás não fazia ideia de quem era aquela linda mulher, porém estava mais que feliz em aceitar a mão dela e sair dali. Pegando sua mão ele sorri e vai em sua direção. Sem dizer nada eles caminham para longe, mas uma mão no braço de Lety a impede de dar mais um passo:

"Aonde você vai coisinha linda?" Pergunta Miguel sorrindo maliciosamente.

Lety o encara com nojo e puxa o braço com fúria, ela praticamente cospe as palavras:

"NÃO ME TOQUE! Nunca mais."

"Lety?" Questiona todos ao mesmo tempo. Porém quem estava mais chocado era Miguel, não podia acreditar que era ela.

"Sim, sou eu." Disse ela e sorriu. "Se lembra daquela feia que você enganou? Pois bem, ela descobriu que pode ser melhor que todos vocês juntos. Agora se me derem licença, eu e Tomás vamos embora."

Sem esperar qualquer resposta ela saiu de lá arrastando Tomás pela camisa, sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante, pois ao ver Miguel toda a mágoa que sentia por ele voltou e a vontade de socá-lo foi grande.

Muitos não sabiam, mas para uma coisa pequena, Lety às vezes era bem esquentadinha.

Porém Lety respirou fundo e imaginou o mar e naquele momento ela percebeu que não precisava sentir isso e retornou até Miguel.

"Sabe, Miguel, eu sinto pena de você." Começou ela. "Pena por não ser amado por ninguém. Quando você me usou de um modo tão baixo eu quase me destruí, mas eu tenho uma coisa que você não tem. Uma pessoa que me ama verdadeiramente."

"Você só diz isso porque está assim."

"Você não percebe mesmo, não é? Eu não precisei dessa aparência para ter alguém que me ame." Disse ela e se lembrou de Fernando, seu coração se acelerou ao relembrar os beijos que ele sempre dava antes dela descer do carro e entrar em casa. "Eu só fui a Lety de sempre. O que você vê agora é consequência do amor dele por mim."

"O quê? Ele te pagou as plásticas?" Disse ele sarcástico e esperou os outros rirem, mas Romeo e sua galerinha estavam muito chocados com a discussão para dizer qualquer coisa.

"Não, Miguel. Eu apenas deixei transparecer a Lety que ele sempre viu." Disse ela relembrando das falas de Carolina. "Eu não precisei de plásticas, e você sabe disso melhor que ninguém."

As palavras dela foram como ácido, Miguel realmente não esperava uma reação dessas, ela estava tão confiante e bonita que ele se arrependeu amargamente por tê-la enganado. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar isso Lety fala novamente, chamando sua atenção:

"Eu sei que não devia, principalmente depois de tudo que você fez comigo, mas eu quero que você seja feliz. Que encontre alguém que lhe ame de tal modo que você se torne uma boa pessoa."

E mais uma vez deixando a todos chocados ela foi em direção a sua casa. Tomás ao avistar sua amiga voltando sorriu encantado, ele não a reconheceu imediatamente por causa de sua aparência, mas ouvi-la falando tudo aquilo... ele pôde ver a verdadeira Lety, aquela que ele sempre viu. Assim que ela chegou na sua frente ele sorriu e a abraçou:

"Bem vinda de volta, Lety."

Lety o abraço apertado e sentiu seu coração mais leve, ela tinha perdoado Miguel e deu uma lição na turminha que atormentava o bairro. Ela olhou ao redor e pegou a mala, colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e sorriu emocionada, ela finalmente estava em casa.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo Dez_**

Eduardo sorriu e desligou o telefone, ele virou para o lado e encarou Márcia, ela estava com uma criança no colo. O sorriso dela era tão sincero que ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer. Sentando perto de Márcia ele teve a certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa em chamá-la para passar o dia na ONG.

"Quem era no telefone? Você estava bem feliz." Comentou ela brincando com a garotinha.

"Era Carol, ela acabou de chegar de viagem e estava me avisando."

"Não sabia que você e Carol eram tão amigos." Falou ela surpresa.

"Somos sim. É bom ter vários amigos."

"Verdade. Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo." Com tristeza ela encarou Eduardo. "A única amiga que eu tenho é Alice, mas.."

"Ela não é uma pessoa muito amigável."

"Eu sei."

"Mas você tem a mim, e ao Fernando." Disse ele sorrindo e tentando animá-la. "Até o traste do Omar pode ser seu amigo."

Sorrindo ela pensou bem no assunto. Ela nunca tinha procurado ser amiga de Fernando, ele era seu noivo e pronto, nunca tinham conversado sobre do que realmente gostavam ou do que se exasperavam, apenas sabiam disso pela ações, mas conversar sobre isso nunca conseguiram. Porém, ela lembrou de como foi bom o almoço que tiveram dias atrás, falaram sobre várias coisas, inclusive sobre o amor.

Omar não era uma pessoa que se interessava em ver como amigo, mas ela nunca deu importância para isso, quem sabe agora poderia mudar esse conceito.

Márcia então olhou para o lado, pensativa. Eduardo brincava e ria com a garotinha que estava em seu braço e Márcia percebeu que ela tinha sido muito amiga dele na infância, faziam praticamente tudo juntos. Entretanto depois que cresceram e ele resolveu viajar pelo mundo, o contato entre eles ficou cada dia mais escasso. Quem sabe agora, com a volta dele para o México eles não voltavam a serem amigos?

"Obrigada, Du." Falou ela de repente. "Obrigada por ser esse amigo tão bom e aguentar minhas birras."

"Que isso, Marcinha." Sorriu ele, fazia anos que não a chamava pelo apelido. "Agora que estou decidido a ficar no México acredito que podemos voltar a sermos melhores amigos. O que acha?"

"Acho perfeito." Sorriu ela e o abraço. Porém foram interrompidos quando um grupinho de seis crianças entraram correndo querendo um abraço também, fazendo os dois adultos caírem na gargalhada.

 **...**

Lety entrou em casa e avistou seus pais na mesa, ambos terminavam o almoço tranquilamente. Julieta foi quem a viu primeiro e com surpresa deixou o garfo cair no prato. Erasmo ao ver a cara assustada de sua esposa olhou na mesma direção e ficou tão chocado quanto ela.

Não sabiam quem era aquela estranha, que aparentemente estava muito a vontade no meio da sala deles. Mas antes que qualquer um deles falasse Tomás apareceu e ambos ficaram mais aliviados, provavelmente essa era uma amiga dele.

"Tomás, você vai nos apresentar sua amiga?" Questionou Julieta, pois até o momento ele não tinha dito nada.

"Bem.. eu.." Ele começou um pouco incerto, olhou para Lety e encontrou ela sorrindo.

 _"_ _Papá, Mamá_." Disse ela e o sorriso que ela deu foi ainda maior. "Sou eu, a Lety."

O olhar incrédulo deles foi impagável, Tomás fez de tudo para não rir, mas foi praticamente impossível. A cara de assustados deles era hilariante, porém ao ver a carranca de Erasmo se formando, ele se calou imediatamente. Ainda com os olhos arregalados de espanto Julieta se levantou e ficou cara a cara com Lety:

"É você mesmo, _mi vida_?" Com delicadeza tocou a face dela.

"Sim, _Mamá_. Sou eu." Disse ela e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Julieta também emocionada a abraçou apertado.

 _"_ _Dios mio_ , como você está linda, minha filha. Mas o que aconteceu? Por que você mudou tudo?" Sorrindo com o interrogatório de sua mãe Lety deu uma olhada em seu pai e ainda o viu chocado.

 _"_ _Papá_? Você está bem?"

"Letícia, o que você fez? Por que mudou sua aparência?" Questionou ele com um tom triste. "Você era bonita, filha."

"Não, eu não era. E eu não mudei minha aparência, eu só deixei a Lety que estava aqui.." E apontou para o coração. "..sair. Eu sempre fui a feia e estava cansada disso. E quando eu mudei o que sentia no meu coração a aparência de antes foi apagada. Desculpe, _Papá_ , eu sei que lhe decepcionei."

"Para falar a verdade, eu só estou muito surpreso." Disse ele e lembrou-se da conversa que tinha tido com Humberto, sobre a beleza de sua filha e a vendo ali, tão bela e feliz ele tinha ainda mais certeza do que tinha dito. "Lety, eu que peço desculpas por ser assim tão bravo, mas você é minha princesinha, é meu dever te proteger. E acho que agora eu vou ter que bater nos garanhões que aparecerem por aqui."

"Ai, _Papá_.. que garanhão? Ninguém me quer.. _hihihi"_ Disse ela e sorriu.

Julieta e Erasmo trocaram olhares cúmplices, Lety percebeu e olhou para Tomás, quem sabe ele podia ajudar, mas ele estava muito entretido comendo.

"Filha, acho que precisamos conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu em sua ausência." Disse Julieta e a puxou para o sofá.

Soltando a bolsa e colocando a mala ao lado da mesinha Lety olhou desconfiada para eles e sabia que o que escutaria não seria muito bom.

"Lety, eu e o Tomás estamos ajudando Humberto e Fernando na empresa." Disse Erasmo de uma vez.

"Mas.. por quê? Eu deixei tudo preparado, nós não temos nenhuma ligação com a _Filmes & Imagens_." Disse ela confusa e um pouco desesperada para entender onde ele queria chegar.

"O problema, Lety, é que os documentos que você deixou não tem valor legal." Tomás se pronunciou pela primeira vez, ainda com a boca cheia. "E você ainda é, legalmente, a dona da _Conceptos_."

"Mas eu não quero isso."

"Nós sabemos, mas se você abrir mão da _Conceptos_ agora, ela vai entrar em falência e todas aquelas pessoas vão perder os empregos." Disse Erasmo esclarecendo.

"Mas o que eu devo fazer?"

"Você e Fernando tinha um plano para acabar com a dívida, não era?" Questionou ele.

"Sim, precisávamos de 5 meses para quitar a dívida." Disse ela lembrando-se das papeladas.

"Fernando está mais do que disposto em ajudar." Falou Erasmo. "Ele até aprendeu um pouco sobre números."

"O quê? Ele aprendeu sobre números?" Perguntou ela incrédula e começou a rir. "Isso seria divertido de se ver."

Erasmo balançou a cabeça ainda sério, se ele lembrou da dificuldade que foi em fazer o outro homem aprender.

 _"_ _Papá_.." Chamou Lety. "Você está falando muito de Seu Fernando.. o que houve com vocês?"

"Ele veio aqui, filha." Disse Julieta se intrometendo na conversa. "Ele disse tudo o que aconteceu com vocês, inclusive o plano dele e do amigo."

Lety perdeu o ar, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela sentiu como se o mundo tivesse em alta velocidade e não parasse de rodar. Ela não acreditava que ele tivesse tido a coragem de aparecer na sua casa e falar o que tinha acontecido com eles para os seus pais. Mas antes que ela desmaiasse ali mesmo Julieta estendeu para ela um copo com água.

"Se acalme, Lety. Seu pai já bateu nele." Disse Julieta divertida.

"Ele bem que mereceu." Comentou Tomás.

"Ele estava machucado, não era para Erasmo ter feito aquilo." Disse Julieta e ganhou toda a atenção de Lety, ela agora estava curiosa em saber onde ele tinha se machucado.

"Claro que eu devia fazer aquilo, ele magoou minha filha."

"Ele tinha sofrido um acidente, meu velho. Estava todo machucado e você ainda bateu nele. Por sorte aquele amigo dele estava aqui."

"Omar veio aqui? E como assim ele sofreu um acidente? O que foi que aconteceu?" Lety despejou as perguntas rapidamente. Ela sentiu o coração se acelerar com a visão de um Fernando machucado, mas antes que despencasse em lágrimas Erasmo a tranquilizou.

"Não se preocupe, filha. Iremos falar disso depois."

"Ele está bem. Ele passou aqui ontem, queria saber se você voltaria logo." Falou Julieta.

"Ele sempre pergunta isso." Falou Tomás e revirou os olhos. "E quem veio aqui com ele foi Eduardo, não Omar."

Lety apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, ela ainda estava tentando controlar suas emoções e seu coração acelerado. A náusea que sentia também não ajudava em nada.

"Certo, eu realmente estou bem confusa agora." Disse ela e suspirou. "Eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu na minha ausência."

Erasmo respirou fundo e começou:

"Bem.. depois que você foi embora eu recebi um telefonema de Humberto, ele queria falar com você, mas eu disse que estava viajando e ele me esclareceu o que estava acontecendo na _Conceptos_ e pediu minha ajuda até que você voltasse..."

 **...**

Eduardo e Márcia chegaram sorridentes na empresa, eles conversavam sobre as crianças da ONG.

"Du, obrigada. Hoje foi bem divertido, eu não sabia que tinha uma ONG tão perto da empresa." Disse ela sorridente.

"Acredito que você nunca teve tempo, certo?"

"Sim, eu.. eu nunca me interessei."

"É assim mesmo, a maioria das pessoas não liga para quem realmente precisa de ajuda. Mas agora você sabe onde tem a ONG, pode ajudar mesmo só indo lá e brincando com as crianças."

"Verdade." Disse ela e encarou Eduardo, fazia muito tempo desde que ela tinha se divertido desse jeito e relembrar a amizade que tinham era bem reconfortante. "Du, eu quero voltar lá mais vezes, você vai poder ir comigo?"

"Claro, que sim Marcinha." Falou Eduardo e a abraçou.

Omar e Fernando apareceram nesse momento, tinham voltado do almoço e ainda discutiam sobre quem iria fazer as finanças.

"Du, Márcia. Eu pensei que vocês iriam almoçar conosco." Falou Fernando e sorriu.

"Foi mal. Esqueci de avisar, eu e a Márcia fomos na ONG que fica aqui perto." Disse Eduardo sorrindo abertamente.

"Aquela com crianças órfãs?" Perguntou Fernando pensativo.

"Sim, essa mesmo." Márcia o encarou surpresa. "Você já foi lá?"

"Sim, com a Lety." Falou ele relembrando das brincadeiras que fizeram com as crianças.

"Você nunca me disse que tinha uma ONG por perto." Falou Márcia magoada.

"Desculpe, Márcia, mas é que você nunca se interessou por essas coisas. Pensei que não daria bola se eu a chamasse." Disse Fernando constrangido.

Márcia então refletiu que era verdade, se ele tivesse feito esse tipo de sugestão ela nunca teria ido. Pela primeira vez em toda essa história, ela percebeu que Lety era a mulher certa para Fernando, ela nunca o conseguiria mudar desse jeito.

"Quer saber? Não tem problema. Com certeza eu recusaria o passeio." Disse ela. "Fico feliz que foi a Lety que o fez ver o que é certo. Assim como o Du fez por mim."

E com essas palavras ela foi para seu escritório com um sorriso na face, deixando os três homens de queixo caído.

 **...**

Lety ainda estava confusa, depois que seu pai falou sobre o que tinha acontecido ela não sabia o que fazer. Queria apenas resolver as coisas com Fernando e começar uma nova etapa em sua vida. Mas pelo visto ainda estaria presa a _Conceptos_.

Porém Lety não podia negar que uma parte dela ficou feliz em saber que a empresa ainda precisava dela e ela faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-la.

"Certo, eu acho que entendi. Eu vou ter que tomar posse da presidência e ficar lá até que a dívida seja paga?"

"Isso mesmo, Lety." Disse Tomás.

 _"_ _Dios Mio_. E se eu não aceitar?"

"A _Conceptos_ vai ter que declarar falência e será o fim dela." Falou Erasmo.

Lety sentiu seus olhos lagrimejarem ao imaginar suas amigas sem empregos, todos os acionistas sem suas casas e finanças, e tudo por causa dela. Ela tinha que voltar para a empresa e resolver tudo isso, não sabia o que podia fazer, mas tinha esperança que daria tudo certo.

"Então filha.. vai voltar para lá?" Questionou ele preocupado. "Eu sei o quanto vai ser difícil. Encarar aquelas pessoas e principalmente o Fernando."

"Vai ser para um bem maior." Disse ela num fio de voz. "A culpa foi minha e agora eu tenho que arcar com as consequências."

"É o certo a fazer." Disse Julieta se pronunciando. "E eu sei que você conseguirá resolver tudo."

Com uma afirmação ela olhou para mãe, queria tanto conversar com ela, dizer o que tinha se passado entre ela e Fernando. Contudo, ela sabia que Fernando já tinha aparecido lá e contado tudo a eles, o que a surpreendeu. Se ele estivesse fingindo amá-la não havia necessidade de fazer isso, _não é?_

"Filha, imagino que esteja cansada, que tal ir se deitar?" Disse Julieta indo até a filha e passou o braço pelos seus ombros.

"Boa ideia, _Mamita_. Estou cansada mesmo." Disse ela com um sorriso, sabia que agora poderia falar a vontade com sua mãe. " _Papá_ , sei que voltará para empresa ainda hoje, por favor não diga a ninguém que eu voltei. Amanhã estarei lá."

"Certo, não se preocupe não contarei a ninguém." Disse Erasmo com um sorriso e olhou para Tomás. "Você escutou, não foi, Tomás?"

"Claro, seu Erasmo. Eu não sou as meninas do quartel." Falou Tomás fingindo estar chateado.

Lety e Julieta soltaram uma risadinha e subiram para o quarto de Lety. Assim que passaram pela porta Julieta trancou a porta e olhou ansiosa para a filha.

 _"_ _Dios Mio_ , filha. Você está tão linda, o que você fez?" Perguntou ela curiosa.

 _"_ _Mamá_.. eu tive um dia de princesa. Carolina e Renata, uma das candidatas, me arrastaram pelo centro de Acapulco de loja em loja. Depois fomos a um salão de beleza."

"Ai, que sonho. E você não ficou com medo do que seu pai ia falar?"

"Claro que sim." Disse Lety e soltou uma risadinha. "Mas Carolina me disse uma coisa que.. eu não podia negar."

"E o que foi?"

"Ela disse que eu precisava me olhar pelos olhos de.. de Fernando." Lety falou envergonhada.

"Que lindo, filha. Mas ela tinha razão." Afirmou Julieta. "Ele te ama."

"Eu sei, ele sempre me dizia isso. Dizia que eu era linda e a mulher da vida dele." Então um sorriso adornou a face de Lety, mas do mesmo jeito que veio ele foi embora. "Mas então tudo ficou confuso, depois que eu li aquela carta.. foi como se ele tivesse me enfiado uma faca no peito."

"Eu sei, Lety." Falou Julieta triste. "Ele nos disse, seu pai até bateu nele."

"Ele disse? _Dios Mio, papá_ ficou louco, não foi?" Perguntou ela preocupada. "Ele o machucou muito? _Papá_ disse que falaria sobre Fernando mais aquela conversa toda lá embaixo foi só sobre a empresa."

"Seu pai só estava enrolando para não falar disso com você." Sorriu Julieta. "E não se preocupe, eu e o amigo dele, Eduardo, seguramos Erasmo."

Lety sorriu aliviada e depois de alguns segundos começou a rir, deveria ter sido hilário a briga, mas ela agradeceu mentalmente por não estar presente. Depois do terceiro chamado que Lety percebeu que sua mãe falava com ela.

"Sim, _Mamá_? Desculpa, eu estava pensando longe."

"Eu vi, _hihihi_. O que eu estava falando é que ele tinha sofrido um acidente quando veio aqui."

Lety arregalou os olhos e lembrou-se do sonho. Ela não queria acreditar que pressentiu o acidente..

"Ele está bem?" Perguntou num fio de voz.

"Sim. Machucou a perna, mas já está bem melhor." Disse Julieta sorrindo, ela viu que mesmo que a filha tentasse não tinha como esconder que ela estava apaixonada por Fernando. "Ahh, ele machucou a mão também, está com uma faixa de imobilização."

"Mas ele vai ficar bem, não é?"

"Sim, filha. Em alguns dias ele ficará bem, só fica reclamando que não pode dirigir." Sorriu Julieta, Lety olhou para mãe meio desconfiada. Como ela podia saber tanto de Fernando.

 _"_ _Mamá_.. como você.."

"Ele vem aqui toda noite, desde que veio conversar conosco." Cortou Julieta.

"Ohh.. _Dios mío_ , ele vai saber que eu estou aqui." Falou Lety quase em desespero.

"Não se preocupe, hoje ele falou que não vem. Seus pais vão dar um jantar e ele estará longe daqui." Falou Julieta e sorriu abertamente. "Que tal você descansar um pouco? Eu sei que está cansada."

"Eu vou sim, _Mamá_. Depois do corre-corre desses últimos dias eu só quero descansar." Com um sorriso Julieta a abraçou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto. Deixaria sua menina descansar para renovar suas energias para as próximas batalhas.

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo Onze_**

Fernando amanheceu com um sorriso na face, não sabia o porquê de estar tão alegre, mas sabia que alguma coisa muito boa aconteceria nesse dia. Com calma ele se arrumou e tomou café da manhã, o que era de se admirar, Fernando não era conhecido por sua tranquilidade.

Assim que chegou na _Conceptos_ Fernando encontrou o quartel quieto e trabalhando, intrigado ele se aproximou de Marta.

"Marta, o que houve para vocês estarem comportadas e trabalhando?"

Marta sorriu, o chamou para mais perto e cochichou:

"Acabamos de receber uma incumbência importantíssima."

"E o que é?"

"Vamos realizar uma feira gastronômica." Disse ela com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Feira gastronômica? Mas como a _Conceptos_ vai organizar um evento desse tipo?"

"Isso eu não sei, seu Fernando." Marta então deu de ombros. "O seu Humberto e seu Erasmo que vieram com a ideia."

Fernando a olhou curioso, seu pai não tinha falado nada durante o jantar e agora ele estava ansioso em saber se esse projeto realmente ajudaria a empresa.

"Marta, obrigado pelas informações." Cochichou ele. "Assim que eu descobrir mais, contarei para você."

Com um sorriso conspiratório Marta viu ele se afastar e ir direção à presidência. Assim que entrou encontrou Erasmo e Humberto conversando animadamente.

"Meu filho, que bom que chegou. Temos ótimas notícias." Começou Humberto. "Erasmo me veio com uma ideia fantástica."

"Na verdade foi uma ideia da Lety." Comentou Erasmo e viu quando a face de Fernando se iluminou.

"A Lety voltou?" Questionou ele sem conseguir conter a alegria.

Erasmo não gostava de mentir, mas iria manter a discrição como a filha pedira e não diria que ela já estava em casa.

"Ainda não, mas chegará em breve." Disse ele e resolveu mudar logo de assunto. "Mas deixemos a Lety e vamos falar sobre o novo projeto."

"Era isso que eu vim perguntar, Marta me informou que iremos criar uma feira gastronômica."

"Não é bem criar." Disse Humberto. "Segundo Erasmo, fomos convidados a fazer alguns comerciais para esse evento."

"A Lety conheceu um _chef_ de cozinha em.." Mas antes que falasse onde ela tinha passado todo aquele tempo ele foi direto ao ponto. "O que importa é que ela conversou com esse senhor e ele vai realizar esse evento e queria uma grande divulgação, por saber que Lety trabalhou aqui ele perguntou se a _Conceptos_ poderia ficar com esse encargo."

"E como a Lety é uma excelente administradora como pude ver pelos seus livros financeiros, _verdadeiros_..." Humberto fez questão de lembrá-lo. "Ela sabia o que estava fazendo com os números. E sabendo de como a empresa precisaria dessa ajuda nos indicou. Serão milhões envolvidos."

"Sem falar que outra empresa está em parceria com essa feira." Falou Erasmo empolgado. "Ela é dos EUA e quer difundir a cultura mexicana ao redor do mundo e esse evento será perfeito para isso."

"Ok! Então temos um grande evento para fazer. Comerciais e grandes divulgações?" Falou Fernando tentando entender tudo.

"Exato." Sorriu Humberto abertamente. "Faremos milhões com essa divulgação internacional e pagaremos a dívida da empresa antes do tempo."

"Isso é perfeito." Disse Fernando sorrindo e com uma face completamente orgulhosa completou. "E isso tudo graças a Lety."

 **...**

Lety estava começando a ficar nervosa, ela estava olhando para dois vestidos agora e não sabia o que fazer. Depois de acalmar seu estomago após enjoar mais uma vez, ela estava em dúvida com o que vestir.

Não queria se importar tanto com isso, não era de sua conduta, mas queria estar bonita para Fernando, mesmo Tomás insistindo que ninguém a reconheceria de qualquer forma. Ainda indecisa ela viu sua mãe entrar no quarto.

"Minha filha, ainda em dúvida?"

"Ai _mamazita_ , eu não sei o que fazer. Qual o melhor? Qual é o mais profissional? E se eu passar por mais vergonha?" Julieta sorriu ao ser bombardeada por tantas perguntas. Sua filha tinha mudado desde que voltara, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava a mesma menina doce que tinha ido a Acapulco.

"Não se preocupe, Lety. Tudo ocorrerá bem. Agora se apronte e vá logo. A reunião começará daqui à 1 hora e você precisa estar lá para informar tudo sobre esse projeto."

"A senhora acha que fiz bem?" Perguntou insegura.

"Claro que sim, o Aldo que ligou para você e lhe informou do projeto que está construindo com aquela moça, como é o nome mesmo?"

"Carla Santibáñez."

"Essa mesma, foi você quem disse que seria uma grande oportunidade."

"Eu sei, a _Conceptos_ ganhará um bom prestígio e acredito que assim conseguiremos pagar a dívida mais cedo que o esperado." Disse ela e olhou indecisa para os dois vestidos. "Com qual eu vou?"

"Que tal esse?" Disse Julieta e pegou um vestido azul, ele era elegante e profissional. Chegava à altura do joelho e tinha um discreto decote, a parte de trás tinha um corte também discreto na altura das costas.

Assim que ela vestiu Julieta soube que era perfeito, pois o tecido tinha se moldado ao corpo da filha como uma luva e sorrindo apreciou a sua menina. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto bonita ela era e ali vendo de perto sua beleza ainda não acreditava que era sua filha. Sentando na cama ela viu Lety correr de um lado a outro arrumando o cabelo, fazendo a maquiagem e calçando um _scarpin_ bege.

Assim que olhou pela milionésima vez no espelho Lety se despediu da mãe e saiu de casa. Com passos precisos e ainda um pouco nervosa, ela atravessou toda a rua e pegou o táxi com destino a _Conceptos_ ela sabia que mudaria mais uma vez o rumo de sua vida.

 **...**

Fernando saiu da sala um pouco cansado, ele tinha ajudado Erasmo com alguns números e estava com a cabeça a ponto de explodir e para piorar a situação a reunião com o conselho estava marcada para dali a uma hora. Olhando ao redor viu Omar sentado na mesa de Lola rodeado pelas meninas do quartel, ele tentava explicar alguma coisa a elas, mas todas falavam ao mesmo tempo.

"Não meninas.. eu .."

"Mas o senhor insistiu?" Questionou Paula Maria.

"O senhor fez perguntas de altura?" Perguntou Sara.

"Eu vi o futuro, seu Omar. Ela ainda aparecerá em sua vida." Disse Joana convicta.

"Isso nunca se acaba." Falou Lola balançando a cabeça.

"Meninas, deixem seu Omar em paz. Ele vai acabar enlouquecendo com tantas perguntas." Irminha tentou amenizar o alvoroço. Enquanto Marta apenas olhava de uma a outra e comia um pacote de biscoitos.

"Mas que confusão é essa aqui?" Perguntou Fernando e cruzou os braços tentando ficar sério, mas foi em vão. Assim que olhou para a cara assustada delas ele começou a sorrir.

"Maninho.. que bom que saiu da sala. Estávamos falando sobre a mulher misteriosa. Eu ainda não conseguir descobrir quem ela é." Disse Omar um pouco desanimado.

"Você deveria desistir dessa história, isso sim." Afirmou Fernando.

"Seu Fernando tem razão, seu Omar." Comentou Irminha. "Não pode se iludir desse jeito."

Nesse momento Eduardo e Márcia chegaram e se juntaram a conversa. Todos brincavam e se divertiam enquanto esperavam pela reunião. Ariel chegou pouco depois com sua carranca de sempre e para a surpresa de todos, ele estava tão ou mais interessado na mulher misteriosa que Omar.

Luigi e Carolina chegaram juntos, conversavam animadamente e se envolveram também no assunto da mulher misteriosa, mas Carolina tentava ao máximo não revelar muita coisa, principalmente porque ninguém a tinha visto no evento. Porém ela não podia negar que estava ansiosa em ver a cara de cada um ali quando Lety chegasse.

Na noite anterior ela tinha conversado com sua amiga e sabia que o retorno dela estava programado para dali a alguns minutos.

Enquanto a conversa rolava solta na recepção Humberto saiu de sua sala e informou que a reunião começaria em cinco minutos. Todos começaram a se dirigir à sala de juntas, mas o som do elevador chamou a atenção de todos.

 **...**

Lety pagou o taxista e saiu do carro, a primeira coisa que viu foi um casal de modelos que saía da _Conceptos_ , o rapaz a olhou encantado enquanto sua companheira a encarava com um misto de inveja e admiração. Sorrindo Lety passou por eles e deu de cara com Celso:

"Bom dia, senhora." Disse ele e sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso bobo que ele sempre dava para as modelos e que nunca deu para ela. "Em que posso ajudá-la?"

Lety pensou em mudar um pouco a voz e colocar uma pitada de superioridade assim como as 60 90 60 que passavam por ali, mas mudou de ideia, todos saberiam mais cedo ou mais tarde quem ela era.

"Sou eu Celso, a Lety." Disse ela e sorriu esperando que ele saísse de sua frente e ela pudesse entrar na empresa sem mais demora.

Porém não foi isso que aconteceu, ele a encarou chocado e com um olhar nada recatado a olhou dos pés a cabeça, totalmente fascinado. Voltou a encará-la ainda incrédulo.

'

"É você mesmo, Lety?

"Claro que sou eu."

"Você está tão.. tão linda."

"Obrigada." Disse ela e se ruborizou. "Eu preciso entrar agora."

"Oh.. sim, claro pode ir." Falou ele e finalmente abriu o espaço que ela passar e mesmo de longe admirou cada passo que ela dava. Intrigado ele se perguntava o motivo dela ter escondido aquela beleza.

Lety entrou, encontrou Ramon na recepção e imaginou que Paula Maria estivesse em algum código vermelho no banheiro e sorriu divertida, estava com saudades de suas amigas.

Antes que pegasse o elevador ela foi até Ramon que estava concentrado no jogo de paciência no computador.

"Oi Ramon." Disse ela e esperou que ele a encarasse.

"Lety, você voltou.." Ele falou e olhou para ela com um sorriso, mas que se transformou em surpresa quando a encarou. " _Díos mio_... Lety.. você está linda."

E com sua euforia costumeira ele saiu de trás da mesa e a abraçou, com sua alegria contagiante ele a rodopiou arrancando uma risadinha dela.

"Você vai me derrubar, Ramon." Falou Lety ainda sorrindo.

"Desculpe, Lety é que.. você está tão diferente, mas ainda é você." Ele atropelou as palavras. "Está lindíssima, melhor que essas modelos que aparece aqui."

"Deixe de exagero." Falou ela e voltou a ficar vermelha. "Eu preciso subir, meu pai falou que a reunião começará às 11hs."

"Isso mesmo. Agora vá lá e deixe todos chocados." Comentou ele e voltou a seu posto.

Ainda sorrindo Lety entrou no elevador e apertou o botão. Respirando fundo ela tentou se acalmar, percebeu então que o elevador demorava mais que o costume.

 **...**

Fernando já tinha dado as costas para o elevador e não viu de imediato quem aparecia nele, mas a cara chocada de Omar o deixou intrigado. Ele então percebeu que não tinha sido só Omar quem tinha parado de falar, todos olhavam para a mesma direção com caras de surpresas e alegria.

Desistindo de tentar esperar por alguma explicação ele virou também, assim que viu a bela mulher que saia do elevador sentiu seu coração se acelerar. Ela era deslumbrantemente linda.

"Maninho, é ela. A mulher misteriosa." Falou Omar e segurou a respiração, se Fernando não o conhecesse tão bem diria que ele estava emocionado.

Antes que Fernando pudesse comentar ou até mesmo olhar para ela detalhadamente todos se alvoroçaram, e um bombardeiro de perguntas foi dirigido a ela.

Com uma expressão atordoada Lety deu um passo para trás, não sabia que receberia "boas vindas" desse jeito, as meninas do quartel vieram em sua direção com um grande interrogatório, Omar a olhava encantado assim como Ariel. Márcia e Alice a olhavam com aborrecimento. Mas assim que Lety olhou para Carolina se acalmou um pouco.

Respirando fundo ela ia começar a falar quando seu olhar se cruzou com o de Fernando, e foi ali sua perdição. Seu coração disparou, sua respiração acelerou e suas pernas ficaram bambas, ele estava tão lindo quanto da última vez que o viu. Ele olhava para ela com encantamento também, mas havia algo mais em seu olhar e ela soube o que era assim que ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

Fernando a tinha reconhecido, apenas em encará-la.

Com passos largos ele se aproximou e assim que ficou a poucos metros ele pode sentir o cheiro doce dela, o cheirinho de Lety, como ele costumava chamar. Assim que ia informar que aquela era _sua_ Lety, Omar o segurou:

"Ei, maninho. Você já tem a sua, essa belezura vai ser minha." Por um momento Fernando o encarou confuso, mas então entendeu e sorriu.

"Me desculpe, Omar. Mas nela você não toca." Disse ele e voltou a encarar Lety.

Erasmo e Tomás que olhavam a cena de longe não gostaram de como Fernando tinha falado, pois imaginavam que ele não havia a reconhecido e estava correndo para a primeira mulher que aparecesse.

Ofendido pela afirmação de Fernando, Omar o segurou pelo braço o impedindo de ir até Lety. As meninas do quartel pararam de falar e encararam a cena, apreensivas. Não queria mais uma briga entre eles. Mas antes que uma confusão começasse, Fernando falou sorrindo:

"Omar, essa linda mulher não vai ter nada com você." Começou ele. "Ela finalmente se viu pelos meus olhos, se viu do modo que eu a via todos os dias. Do modo mais bonito e precioso que ela fazia questão de esconder."

"Mas o que você está falando?" Questionou Ariel.

Decidido ele foi até ela que estava com os olhos marejados, segurando em suas mãos ele abriu um sorriso encantador.

"Essa mulher misteriosa, como vocês mesmo a chamaram, é a mulher que eu amo e que vocês não a reconheceram. Mas não poderiam, nunca a olharam como merecia. Nunca viram como os olhos dela transmitiam paz e encanto." Disse ele apaixonadamente. "Essa é a Lety, _minha Lety_." A última parte ele sussurrou só para ela e com delicadeza ele acariciou a face dela.

Ariel olhou para ele como se fosse louco, Omar começou a ficar com raiva por pensar que ele estava querendo roubar sua futura conquista. As meninas do quartel, assim com Alice estavam perplexas sobre ouvirem que Fernando amava Lety e Márcia ainda estava tentando entender se aquilo era mesmo real. Luigi não tinha falado nada porque estava a ponto de ter um chilique, então ele apenas sentou e esperou não morrer do coração ali mesmo.

Porém os mais felizes eram Eduardo e Carolina, que foram os que mais apoiaram os dois. Eduardo tinha aparecido na noite anterior com Carolina na casa de Lety e não tinha se surpreendido com a beleza dela, pois sabia que ela seria tão bela por fora quanto era por dentro. Voltando a atenção para o casal eles esperaram o próximo passo de Fernando.

"Lety, desculpa por tudo que eu fiz você sofrer e sei que não mereço seu amor, mas se você me permitir eu vou tentar te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo." Disse ele sincero.

Todos se calaram completamente para ouvir o que ela diria, e claro para confirmarem que era Lety.

"Você acabou de provar que me ama, Fernando." Disse ela e sorriu. Ele também sorria, pois adorava quando ela o chamava sem formalidade. "Ao me reconhecer sem nem hesitar me mostrou que seu amor era verdadeiro. Que o que dizia era real."

"É real, o amor que eu sinto é real. Tão real quanto as batidas do meu coração." Falou ele e levou a mão dela até o seu peito. Emocionada ela sentiu cada batida acelerada. "Todo dia irei prova o quanto te amo, o quanto eu preciso de você."

E sem mais demorar ele a puxou pela cintura e sem se importar com mais ninguém ele a beijou.

Um beijo sincero, com saudades.

Mas antes que Erasmo pudesse bater nele novamente o beijo cessou. Com as testas coladas eles se encararam. Os olhos brilhavam e eles não percebiam os olhares chocados que eram direcionados a eles.

Fernando ainda mantinha um sorriso encantador quando virou-se para o pai e gritou:

 _"_ _Papá_.. Adie a reunião eu e Lety temos muito o que conversar." Dizendo isso ele entrelaçou os dedos no dela e saíram praticamente correndo dali.

Ainda atordoados todos ali presente se entreolharam como se um furacão tivesse passado na empresa, mas quem quebrou a tensão foi Eduardo que soltou uma gargalhada alta e gostosa:

"Vocês viram? O amor é extraordinário mesmo." Disse ele e sorriu abertamente. "Bem, já está quase na hora do almoço, posso reservar a mesa para irmos?"

"Quem vai?" Perguntou Márcia.

"Vamos todos. Eu pago!"

Com uma alegria deixada pelo reencontro de Lety e Fernando eles saíram sorridente da _Conceptos_ , com exceção de Ariel que resmungava sobre ter perdido tempo indo até ali.

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**


	12. EPÍLOGO

**_Epílogo_**

Fernando olhava para lua que estava alta no céu, parecia que o brilho dela era ainda maior naquela noite, ou apenas a sua felicidade que era grande demais. Com um sorriso que mal cabia em sua face ele apertou Lety ainda mais para junto de si.

Ela estava quieta e ressonava baixinho, com a cabeça repousando em seu peito nu, ele sabia o quanto ela estava cansada, principalmente depois da conversa que tiveram e dos planos que fizeram. E relembrar o que tinha acontecido horas antes fez seu coração transbordar de alegria.

 ** _[Flasback on]_**

 _Fernando acelerou ainda mais o carro, estava ansioso para conversar com Lety e resolver tudo, contar o que sentia mais uma vez. Pedir perdão por tudo o que tinha feito de errado e só havia um local que poderia fazer isso, olhando para Lety ele sorriu e se viu emocionado por sua beleza, a beleza que ele tinha enxergado muito antes dela._

 _Assim que passaram pela placa indicando que iriam par Cuernavaca, Lety sorriu e relembrou do fim de semana que tinha passado naquele hotel "Paraíso del Sol". Mas não foi só isso que relembrou, ali eles fizeram amor com a alma, o mais puro e verdadeiro. Sem um toque, sem um beijo, apenas se amaram nos sonhos._

 _Assim que chegaram ao quarto Fernando se sentou na cama e a chamou:_

 _"_ _Lety, acho que temos muito que conversar, não é?"_

 _"_ _Sim, muito."_

 _"_ _Mas antes.. posso me desculpar? Eu preciso disso, eu preciso pedir perdão."_

 _Lety ia começar a dizer que não precisava, mas estaria mentindo para si mesma se negasse e com um gesto de cabeça esperou ele falar._

 _"_ _Perdão.. por tudo o que já fiz, pelas mentiras e enganações. Confesso que no começo eu não queria fazer isso." Começou ele. "Não porque você era.."_

 _"_ _Feia. Pode dizer. Eu era." Disse ela e sorriu para encorajá-lo._

 _"_ _Mas não era por isso, eu já estava acostumado com você, o meu maior medo era te magoar e mesmo assim eu prosseguir com o plano, me deixei levar."_

 _"_ _Seu Omar não é uma boa influência. – Comentou ela divertida."_

 _"_ _Eu sei, mas isso não ameniza minha culpa. Porém o que eu quero dizer é que eu.. eu me vi apaixonado por você e isso me assustou, ainda assusta." Disse ele e desviou os olhos do dela. "Principalmente quando eu sei que seu pai pode bater em mim."_

 _Com uma gargalhada Lety tocou a face dele e o fez encará-la. O brilho que ela tinha visto quando ele a reconheceu ainda estava lá, ainda esperando por ela._

 _"_ _Você não precisa ter medo, mi amor, eu também tinha medo de me apaixonar. O que foi em vão, a primeira vez que o vi já cair de amores."_

 _"_ _Sério? Então você não me odeia?"_

 _"_ _Claro que não. Como posso odiar o amor da minha vida?"_

 _"_ _Mi Lety, você ainda vai me matar de felicidades." Disse ele e a abraçou. "Você é a mulher da minha vida, a primeira e única que roubou meu coração. Te amo."_

 _"_ _Também te amo." Disse ela e colando os seus lábios o beijou apaixonadamente._

 _Fernando estava com tanta saudade do beijo dela, do calor, do cheiro que achava que morreria ali mesmo, nos braços de sua amada. Com delicadeza ele a deitou na cama e aprofundou mais o beijo, a abraçou apertado quase fundindo seus corpos. Mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa ele sentiu os braços de Lety o empurrando levemente._

 _"_ _O que foi? Eu te machuquei?"_

 _"_ _Não." Disse ela sorrindo. "Não conversamos sobre a empresa."_

 _"_ _Podemos fazer isso depois?" Perguntou ele com carinha de cachorrinho abandonado._

 _"_ _Na verdade não, meu pai falou que a única opção de salvar a empresa sou eu me tornar presidente."_

 _"_ _Isso mesmo." Disse ele e se levantou. "Eu, meu pai e o seu pai concordamos, até porque legalmente ela é sua."_

 _"_ _Mas e se eu não aceitar?"_

 _"_ _Perderemos tudo." Falou ele desolado, mas de repente sorriu e foi até onde ela estava e se ajoelhou aos seus pés. "Mas sabe de uma coisa? Faça o que quiser. Daremos um jeito, o que me importa é você."_

 _"_ _Eu pensei muito sobre isso ontem, eu não quero ser a culpada por fazer minhas amigas perderem os empregos." Disse ela e entrelaçou as mãos com as dele. "Eu aceito, mas eu vou precisar de um assistente."_

 _"_ _Eu serei seu escravo se for preciso." Sorriu ele abertamente. "E eu sei que você vai liderar aquela empresa melhor que qualquer outro. E graças a você temos um grande evento em vista. Viu? Nem é presidente e já está recuperando a Conceptos."_

 _Lety sorriu e ali teve a certeza que faria um bom trabalho como presidente se continuasse com pessoas tão maravilhosas a ajudando. Mas mesmo com tudo se ajeitando ela precisava contar algo que mudaria a vida deles, mais uma vez._

 _"_ _Fernando.. eu tenho uma coisa para contar." Começou ela nervosa._

 _"_ _E o que é?" Perguntou ele sorrindo. Ainda estava de joelhos e esperava ansioso que ela falasse._

 _"_ _Eu.. alguns dias atrás eu me sentir um pouco mal e..."._

 _"_ _Você está bem? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ele desesperado._

 _"_ _Calma." Sorriu ela. "É uma coisa boa, eu acho."_

 _"_ _Dios mio, Lety diga de uma vez."_

 _"_ _Eu estou grávida." Disse e o encarou._

 _Fernando a encarou perplexo, seus olhos se arregalaram ele tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Olhou para barriga dela e depois para o rosto, e quando ela estava a ponto de perguntar se ele estava bem, ele sussurrou:_

 _"_ _Eu.. eu vou ser pai?"_

 _"_ _Sim."_

 _"_ _Dios mio, Lety eu vou ser pai!" Falou mais alto. E quando lágrimas passaram a derramar em seu rosto, Lety teve a resposta que queria. Ele aceitaria aquele filho de corpo e alma._

 _Com hesitação ele tocou a barriga dela, como se fosse de porcelana e pudesse quebrar e com um carinho que ela não imaginava ser possível ele beijou seu ventre. Ela então sentiu que chorava também e sorriu apaixonadamente para ele._

 _Fernando a encarou com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e amor, levantando-se na altura de seu rosto ele a beijou._

 _O toque foi natural, a sincronia perfeita, peça por peça foi deixada de lado e com delicadeza Fernando fez amor com Lety. Como nunca antes. Sempre dizendo que a amava, que a queria._

 _E a dúvida que ela tinha sobre ele a amar foi totalmente apagada quando ele a tomou em seus braços, levando-a ao paraíso._

 ** _[Flasback off]_**

"Você ainda está acordado?" Perguntou ela sonolenta.

"Sim, estava pensando."

"Em quê?"

"Em como eu sou o homem mais feliz desse mundo." Disse ele. "Eu tenho a mulher da minha vida em meus braços, vou ser pai e finalmente entendi o significado do que é o amor."

"Eu fico tão feliz em saber isso, é como se todos os meus sonhos se transformassem em realidade." Disse ela e se aconchegou mais a ele. "Eu também estou feliz, mais do que poderia ser capaz."

"Que bom, eu quero que você sempre tenha esse sentimento." Falou ele e a encarou. "Agora, mocinha, trate de dormir. Não quero que se esforce muito."

"Você é tão protetor." Resmungou ela.

"Só cuido do que é meu." Disse ele beijando-a. "E eu preciso dormir também, quero está bem descansado quando seu pai me der um soco.".

 _"_ _Hihihihi_ , mas porque meu pai vai bater em você?"

"Não sei, talvez porque eu engravidei a filha dele?" Falou ele e sorriu. "Eu vou ser pai, eu ainda não acredito. Tem um Mendiola bem aqui."

Com esse comentário ele tocou na barriga dela mais uma vez. Ele então a encarou, assim frente a frente, com respirações entrecortadas ele a perguntou:

"Letícia, você aceita casar comigo?"

Lety ficou sem saber o que falar, seu coração deu praticamente um salto olímpico em seu peito. Casar? Com Fernando? Todos os seus sonhos estavam tornando-se realidade.

"Sim, _mi amor_ , claro que eu quero me casar com você." Sem mais demora ela se jogou nos braços dele e selou seus lábios em mais um beijo de amor.

 **...**

Na manhã seguinte eles voltaram para casa, finalmente realizaram a reunião e elegeram Lety como a mais nova presidente da _Conceptos_. Fernando tinha ido jantar na casa dos Padilhas junto com seus pais, ali formalmente ele pediu Lety em casamento, tirando suspiros de Julieta e Teresinha, mas não pôde evitar o soco que Erasmo deu assim que anunciaram que seria avô.

Fernando e Lety se despediram na porta dela com um beijo apaixonado, a semana ainda não tinha acabado e o trabalho ainda seria grande, mas sabiam que dali em diante nada mais seria o mesmo. Eles teriam que reerguer a empresa e trabalhar dobrado, porém o casal não ligava, eles conseguiriam.

 _Juntos._

Como uma família.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	13. BÔNUS

**_Bônus_**

 ** _Sete meses depois..._**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado na _Cidade do México_ , Lety e Fernando estavam debatendo se ela iria ou não para a _Conceptos_ , mas sabendo que não convenceria a mulher ele apenas deu de ombros e foi se arrumar. A vida deles tinha mudado muito naqueles últimos meses: a dívida tinha sido paga, eles tinham casado e Lety era presidente vitalício. Ariel tinha debatido sobre isso alegando que ela não era da família, mas suas tentativas foram em vão, considerando que agora ela era uma Mendiola. Ainda distraídos com a nova rotina eles se arrumaram e saíram para mais um dia de trabalho.

Lety saiu do elevador lado a lado com Fernando como sempre fez, mas a única diferença era que agora ela tinha uma enorme barriga de 9 meses e andava como uma patinha. Fernando adorava vê-la gingando de um lado para outro, porém não falava nada, pois ele tinha aprendido nessas últimas semanas que sua doce Lety podia ser um furacão de irritabilidade e ele não queria ser mais uma vez o alvo dela.

Assim que passaram na recepção Lola e Irminha apareceram:

"Bom dia, minha menina. Como estamos hoje?" Perguntou Irminha com carinho e passou a mão suavemente em sua barriga.

"Estamos bem. Um pouco cansada, mas bem."

"Você deveria estar em casa, Lety." Falou Lola preocupada. "Já está perto de ter a pequena Inês."

"Eu sei, Lola. Mas ficar em casa sozinha estava me deixando deprimida." Falou Lety e suspirou. Na verdade, ela estava passando por uma mudança de humor a cada 5 segundos e ficar em casa não estava ajudando.

"Ok, mas se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir." Comentou Irminha.

"Pode deixar." Disse ela e foi para a presidência.

Fernando, que acompanhou a conversa calado, a viu entrar na sala e sorriu ainda mais. Ele estava mais feliz nesses últimos meses do que foi em toda sua vida.

"Ela não é linda?" Perguntou ele para ninguém em especial. "Parece até uma patinha andando desse jeito."

Com uma pequena gargalhada ele sentiu uma pequena tapa em sua cabeça.

"Diga isso perto dela e ela arranca sua cabeça." Falou Márcia que chegava junto com Eduardo.

"Bom dia, _mana_." Falou ele feliz e a abraçou. "Você não pode nem falar nada, daqui a alguns meses estará do mesmo modo.. _quack quack_."

Dando outra tapa nele ela saiu emburrada resmungando que se alguém chamasse de pata haveria mortes na _Conceptos_. Eduardo chegou ao lado de Fernando no momento que Márcia entrou em sua sala.

"Você não tem medo de mulher grávida? Elas são como uma bomba relógio." Falou Eduardo.

"Eu sei, mas aquele furacão ali é todo seu." Comentou Fernando e riu mais uma vez. "Você que casou com ela."

Eduardo não disse nada apenas sorriu e seus olhos se encheram com um brilho encantador. Depois que Lety e Fernando se casaram ele e Márcia começaram a sair juntos e a amizade que tinham quando crianças ressurgiu naturalmente. Apenas quatro meses atrás eles tinham se casado e só descobriram da gravidez dela há alguns dias.

"Eu vou falar com ela." Disse Eduardo. "Depois preciso falar com você sobre aquele evento, precisamos de alguns ajustes e mais publicidade."

"Certo, depois conversamos." Sorriu Fernando e foi até o escritório de Omar.

Enquanto isso Lety estava na cadeira da presidência pensativa, ela precisava nomear um substituto para quando entrasse em licença maternidade, mas não sabia quem poderia ficar. Fernando não aceitou, pois disse que ficaria em casa com ela e a bebê, a única pessoa que ela confiaria para administrar era Márcia, mas ela também estava grávida. Porém Lety não ficaria tanto tempo longe. Chegando a uma conclusão ela achou que era válido deixar Márcia no seu lugar.

 **...**

Era por volta das 14hs quando Lety sentiu um desconforto na parte baixa da barriga e como um toque gentil ela massageou a região, desde manhã ela sentia isso e estava começando a ficar preocupada. Mas sabia que não estava na hora, faltava ainda três dias para a data prevista.

Com um suspiro ela olhou para salinha onde costumava ficar seu escritório, levantando ela foi até ele. Agora não tinha mais nenhum arquivo, apenas uma cadeira de balanço e um berço. Ela e Fernando tinham decidido que quando voltasse a trabalhar ficariam próximos da filha e parecia certo ela ficar na salinha onde seus pais viveram tantos momentos bons.

Enquanto pegava uma bonequinha Lety sorriu, estava ansiosa para ter sua pequena Inês nos braços. Antes que voltasse para sua cadeira ela sentiu mais uma pontada e essa foi mais forte que a anterior e um líquido desceu por suas pernas.

"Oh, não!" Ela sussurrou. "Agora não, Inês. Ainda tem tempo filha."

Mas a pequena pareceu não ouvir, mas uma pontada foi sentida e dessa vez a dor passou por seu corpo como um raio a fazendo se contorcer e respirar com dificuldade. Ela sabia que precisava chamar alguém, mas estava congelada de medo.

 **...**

Carolina chegou a _Conceptos_ e foi à procura de Omar, fazia alguns meses que estavam juntos. Ainda estavam se conhecendo e Omar começou a demostrar que estava mudando e isso a deixava orgulhosa e ainda mais apaixonada.

Mas antes que fosse até seu amado ela foi até a presidência, precisava falar com a amiga e dar uma bronca por ainda está trabalhando. Sorrindo com a teimosia de Lety ela colocou a cabeça na porta só para espiar e não encontrar ninguém na sala, já ia sair quando ouviu um gemido. Sem mais demora ela entrou e foi até a salinha onde ficaria um pequeno berçário para a bebê.

Assim que se aproximou ouviu outro gemido e abriu a porta, Lety estava segurando firmemente no berço e fazia uma careta de dor, antes que desse um passo em sua direção ela viu a poça no chão e soube imediatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Lety, _Dios Mio_! Você vai ter a bebê!" Diminuindo a distância ela pegou no braço de Lety e a levou até a sala maior. "Precisamos chamar Fernando."

"Eu.. Oh.. isso dói tanto." Falou Lety com a respiração entrecortada.

"Eu sei, minha amiga. Mas eu preciso chamar alguém." Falou Carolina e tentou não entrar em pânico. Indo até a porta ela abriu e avistou as meninas do quartel já ia pedir ajuda quando viu Fernando, Omar e Eduardo saindo do elevador. Os três gargalhavam e antes que pudesse se impedir Carolina gritou. "FERNANDO, CORRE! A LETY ESTÁ TENDO BEBÊ!"

Naquele momento todos congelaram e pareceu que ninguém respirava. Então, como se tivessem jogado uma bomba no meio do salão, um alvoroço se instalou na recepção. As meninas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo tentado ajudar de algum modo. Fernando ainda estava congelado no lugar, mas assim que a informação se firmou na cabeça dele, ele correu - não antes de derrubar Omar e Eduardo no caminho. A cena seria hilária se não fosse trágica.

Entrando no escritório ele viu Lety no sofá se contorcendo de dor, ela já estava um pouco suada e seus olhos estavam lacrimosos e assim que fez contato com Fernando as lágrimas caíram.

"Dói..." Ela sussurrou.

 _"_ _Mi_ Lety, aguente firme. Chegaremos logo no hospital." Falou ele com a voz embargada. Ele não estava nada feliz em ver o sofrimento de sua esposa e saber que não poderia fazer nada o deixava desesperado.

Com passos largos ele foi até ela, a pegou nos braços e percebeu que mesmo com o peso extra ela ainda era leve. Com um aperto mais firme ao redor dela ele saiu da sala:

"Omar. Pegue meu carro e deixe ligado, você vai nos levar para o hospital." Ordenou ele. "Meninas.. liguem para meus pais e os da Lety, avisem o que está acontecendo. Carol, chame Du e Márcia vamos estar esperando."

Antes que desse mais uma ordem Lety se contorceu e gemeu mais uma vez.

"Fernando, pelo amor de Deus. Vamos logo." Disse ela entredentes.

"Estamos indo, _mi amor_. Estamos indo." Ele sorriu para ela e sem mais demoras ele saiu dali.

 **...**

Duas horas tinham se passado e o parto ainda estava em todo seu vigor, Lety estava exausta, mas sabia que teriam ainda algumas horas pela frente. Fernando continuava sendo um verdadeiro companheiro, sempre falando palavras de carinho e dizendo que ficaria tudo bem.

 _"_ _Mi_ Lety, eu sei que está exausta, mas preciso que você aguente firme." Falava ele aos sussurros. "Você consegue."

"Mas dói tanto... eu.. sei que preciso ser forte, mas..."

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase outra contração apareceu e ela apertou a mão de Fernando com toda sua força e não conseguiu segurar o grito de dor. Fernando por sua vez retorceu a face em igual dor, mas essa vinha de sua mão latejante e ele se sentiu um verdadeiro herói em não gritar como uma mulherzinha ali mesmo.

A médica entrou minutos depois com um grande sorriso, ela verificou como Lety estava e anunciou que era o momento certo para trazer a pequena ao mundo:

"Vamos lá, Letícia. Quando a contração vier empurre."

Com uma afirmação de cabeça Lety respirou fundo e segurou mais firme a mão de Fernando. Seu rosto estava banhado de suor e lágrimas, mas agora ela estava ansiosa para ter a filha nos braços.

"Vamos, _mi amor_. Você consegue." Falou Fernando e deu um beijo na testa dela.

Assim que a contração surgiu Lety soltou um uivo de dor e empurrou. Entre respirações trêmulas e contrações cada vez piores, Inês veio ao mundo trinta minutos depois com um estridente grito de choro. Um sorriso trêmulo marcava a face de Lety que deitou nos travesseiros e suspirou aliviada. Com o corpo totalmente cansado ela olhou para o lado e encarou Fernando, ele estava com os olhos transbordando lágrimas e um sorriso totalmente encantador.

"Papai.. quer cortar o cordão umbilical?" Perguntou a médica.

"Cla.. claro." Gaguejou ele. Sorrindo para Lety ele deu um beijo na mão dela que ainda estava entrelaçada com a dele e foi até onde a médica tinha indicado.

Assim que Inês estava livre uma enfermeira a pegou e levou para fazer todos os testes necessários. Fernando olhou de sua esposa para sua filha totalmente indeciso para que lado seguir.

"Vá com ela." Falou Lety e sorriu fracamente. Com uma afirmação ele foi olhar a filha. Assim que a enfermeira terminou com Inês, ela entregou a pequena para Fernando. Totalmente apavorado, ele não sabia o que fazer.

"Relaxe, papai. Você vai pegar o jeito."

"Certo." Sussurrou ele e com passos extremamente lentos ele chegou até a cama. "Olhe, Lety. Nossa filha, nossa pequena Inês."

"Ela é linda, _mi amor_."

"Eu sei.. ela parece com você." Sorriu ele e encarou. "Obrigado, Lety. Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo."

Com os olhos brilhando de ternura e amor ele deu um beijo em sua testa. Emocionada Lety se limitou a sorrir e esticar os braços para pegar sua filha.

Entregando seu bem mais precioso para a esposa Fernando olhava encantado de uma para a outra, naquele momento ele se sentia o homem mais feliz e sortudo da face da terra.

 _"_ _Mi amor_ , vem mais para cá." Ela indicou a cama e mesmo sabendo que ia levar uma bronca ele se sentou na cama e passou um braço pelos ombros dela.

Se acomodando, Lety se encostou totalmente no peito dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Apertando a filha um pouco mais nos braços ela sorriu totalmente realizada. A enfermeira que ainda terminava de arrumar as coisas suspirou apaixonada com a cena e sem demora pegou a máquina fotografia que o, agora papai, tinha esquecido, ligando o aparelho ela bateu algumas fotos. O casal continuava alheio ao que acontecia ao redor.

"Lety, nós somos uma família." Sussurrou Fernando com a voz embargada. "Eu tenho uma família agora."

"Eu sei." Sorriu ela. "Isso não é incrível? _Hihihihi_."

E como para confirmar o que sua mãe falava Inês abriu os olhos, eles não poderiam afirmar claramente, mas naquele momento parecia que a pequena sorria para eles.

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
